


Взрослые игры

by m_izar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_izar/pseuds/m_izar
Summary: Надо просто еще немного времени. Ну, что же он хотел? Вот так все складненько, да? "И жили они долго и счастливо", что ли? Ну, так же не бывает, не маленькие уже, надо понимать. И едва ли будет вообще когда-нибудь, это «долго и счастливо», потому что… Да потому что, кажется, не так уж оно и нужно.И это пугает, вот это – действительно пугает.Когда-то казалось – всю жизнь будет ненавидеть обоих. Потом – одного ненавидеть, второго любить. А сейчас что?





	1. Все по-взрослому

      В каждом классе есть одна-две «мыши» — серые, невзрачные, из бедных семей, отличники или нет, не важно, но они словно магнит для насмешек и издевательств.  
      Нет существ более жестоких, чем дети, более беспринципных, чем подростки, это знает любая дворовая собака, испытав на собственной шкуре и палки, и горящие пластиковые бутылки, и дробящие лапы камни.  
      Задохля не был мышью.  
      Он был тенью мышиной тени, был той самой собакой с затравленным взглядом, которую мучают только для того, чтобы посмотреть, сколько же она выдержит.  
      Сначала его просто дразнили. С самого первого класса, чуть не с первого звонка. За то, что тихий, за то, что рыжий, как моток медной проволоки, за веснушки, которые у него были не только на лице, по всему телу, за хромоту, до причин которой никому не было дела.  
      К третьему классу Задохля стал круглым отличником и его начали поколачивать, чтобы делал домашние задания, в пятом — чтобы решал на весь класс математику, в шестом — уже просто так, потому что он никогда не жаловался учителям и за него никогда не приходили разбираться родители.  
      Он был некрасивым, каким-то нескладным, угловатым, с лицом, на котором выделялся большой, вечно обветренный рот, слишком крупный нос с горбинкой, а глаз почти не было видно под растрепанной, вьющейся челкой.  
      Пугало огородное.  
      А еще — он отчаянно шепелявил. Проехаться по этому поводу было делом чести и Задохля очень быстро научился лишний раз рта не раскрывать.  
      Почти до самых старших классов никто не знал его настоящего имени, его все называли Задохлей, Задохликом, просто Дохликом, а учителя ограничивались обращением по фамилии — Зибельман. И половина класса считала его евреем, а другая половина — немцем, не особо интересуясь мнением самого Задохли.  
      Возможно, оставайся все так, как было, классу к девятому половое созревание сделало бы свое дело, и его бы оставили в покое, ради подросших и похорошевших девчонок, но кто-то заметил, что Задохля стал совсем «странным» — рассеянным, впадал в задумчивость прямо на уроках, на слабые зуботычины и издевки не реагировал вообще никак, смотрел в пол и ждал, когда одноклассникам надоест.  
      И тут-то и выяснилось то, что в корне изменило отношение к Задохле — он умудрился влюбиться. И ладно бы в какую-нибудь девчонку, нет, Задохля втрескался в капитана школьной команды по пятиборью, одиннадцатиклассника Витьку Орхипенко, за которым бегала вся половозрелая женская часть школы.  
      На уроках Задохля пялился в окно, на смотровую площадку, где почти каждый день проводились тренировки, украдкой поглядывал на Витьку в столовой на большой перемене, а самое главное, после стольких лет освобождений, вдруг, пошел на физкультуру.  
      Больное увлечение одноклассника, конечно, не укрылось от Сани Орхипенко, Витькиного младшего брата. Он и собрал весь цвет класса на большой перемене в курилке и сообщил:  
      — Пацаны, не поверите. Наш Задохля — пидар.  
      Пацаны, конечно, сначала не поверили. Но присмотрелись повнимательнее. И через несколько дней сомнений ни у кого не осталось. Задохля был абсолютно индифферентен к девочкам — да, даже с учетом его видона, находились такие, кто желал внимания отличника Зибельмана, которому учителя прочили по окончании школы золото. Зато на лестницах между этажами косился на задницы старшеклассников и краснел, как девочка, от похвалы нового, молодого физрука, только закончившего физвос и проходящего в их школе практику.  
      Что делать с этой информацией, думали долго. Год назад, возможно, просто раструбили бы на всю школу, чтобы посмотреть, как гомику будет житься с такой славой до выпуска. Но в начале девятого это уже казалось детским садом.  
      Наказывать педрилу надо было по-взрослому, чтобы на всю жизнь запомнил.  
      Вариант «отрезать яйца», хоть и звучал по-боевому, всерьез не рассматривался. На что-то изощренное банально не хватало фантазии. На чье-то задумчивое «выебать бы…», был поставлен резонный вопрос, кто ебать-то будет? Желающих не было. Но сама мысль засела прочно.  
      И заставила присмотреться к Задохле еще внимательнее. Достаточно внимательно, чтобы заметить, как он изменился после восьмого — вытянулся, стал не просто «тощим», а вроде как, «изящным». Можно было плеваться сколько угодно, но слово все равно лезло на ум. Обнаружилось, что его крупный нос на самом деле тонкий и довольно правильной формы, а губы, когда не обветренные — четко и красиво очерчены. Только все равно он кошмарно одевался и неопределенной длинны волосы лезли на глаза, создавая какой-то неопрятный вид.  
      Пара месяцев прошла в раздумьях. Задохлю не трогали, он несколько осмелел, и таскался за Витькой уже чуть ли не в открытую.  
      А потом Саня оговорился дома, что у него в классе есть педик, и Витька просто везунчик, этот педик из почти пары сотен старшеклассников избрал объектом своих воздыханий именно его. А       Витька неожиданно заинтересовался. И когда на следующий день ему показали Задохлю, выдал загадочное:  
      — А, этот рыжик.  
      А еще через пару дней младший Орхипенко, с блеском в глазах, излагал одноклассникам «план наказания».  
  


***

  
  
      Новый Год решили праздновать все вместе. Все старшие классы. Загодя скидывались, чтобы арендовать на ночь помещение, заказать продукты и спиртное. Задохлю на такие праздники никогда не звали, но если он и удивился, когда к нему подошла староста, Светка Звонарева, чтобы сообщить, что класс и за него скинулся, виду не подал. Тихо сказал «спасибо» и «не надо было», дескать, у него все равно не получится.  
      План оказался на грани провала.  
      В пятницу после уроков пришлось затащить Задохлю в туалет, но не бить, как он очевидно решил, побледнев даже губами, обычно яркими, как у всех рыжих, а «поговорить».  
      — Слушай, Задохлик, — начал Орхипенко, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — мы не правы были, ладно? Ну, все это. После уроков. Да, пацаны?  
      Синицин с Игорьком что-то замычали, закивали.  
      Задохля удивленно вскинул голову, отбрасывая с глаз челку. Со здоровенных серых глазищ с темными, не рыжими, ресницами, не очень длинными, зато пушистыми.  
      — Короче, Зибельман, — подключился Игорек, здоровый такой шкаф и сынок завуча, — выпускной, все дела. Половины на следующий год не будет. Типа, последний Новый Год всей толпой.  
      — Давай, приходи, Задохлик, — поддакнул Андрюха Синицин, единственный, кто сам никогда Задохлю пальцем не тронул, всегда стоял в сторонке и даже не смотрел. Гуманист петрушечный.  
      — Сашша, — прошелестел Задохля неуверенно, — меня Сашша зовут.  
      И почти не шепелявил при этом, только мягче и вдвое дольше обычного звук тянул. Как нерусский. Может, и вправду еврей? Только, разве евреи не картавят?  
      — Опа! Санек, тезка! — хлопнул Игорек Саню по плечу, — так чего, Зибельман? Придешь?  
      Задохля еще раз обвел всех взглядом, оглянулся на дверь.  
      — Ладно. Я пойду?  
      — Иди, конечно, — кивнул Орхипенко, с недоумением отмечая, что Задохля, оказывается, не такой уж и страшный. Черт, далеко не страшный.  
      Внутри нехорошо так что-то ёкнуло.  
      Задохля бочком выскользнул из туалета, словно все еще ожидая, что его вот-вот толкнут.  
      Это в нем и бесило больше всего — собачья готовность к побоям. Саня не мог даже вспомнить, а пытался ли Задохля хоть когда-нибудь отбиваться?  
  


***

  
  
      За внешний вид Зибельмана взялась лично Светка. Как ни странно, общий язык с заносчивой Звонаревой он нашел довольно быстро — хотя, чего уж тут странного, что, две девочки общей темы не найдут? — и уже через неделю от нее только и слышно было: Саша то, Саша се…  
      А самого Задохлю стало не узнать.  
      Под мешковатыми свитерами да обвисающими штанами он был очень даже недурно сложен, и тонкие рубашки на выпуск подчеркивали гибкость спины, а затертые джинсы в обтяжку — узость бедер и длину ног. Кошмарные клуглоносые ботинки сменились видавшими виды, но вполне стильными туфлями с зауженным носком. Волнистую, темно-рыжую гриву Зибельман начал зачесывать назад, открывая аристократично удлиненное лицо, вполне такое… породистое, что ли? И стало невозможно не заглядываться на зибельманские глаза, не скрытые больше под челкой, темно-серые, со светлым ободком вокруг зрачка и темной, почти черной, каймой по краю радужки.  
      И надо было смотреть правде в глаза — Зибельман был красив. Но красив нехорошо, как-то совсем по-бабски, аж муторно становилось.  
      За несколько дней до конца семестра затея стала казаться все менее привлекательной, но идти на попятный было поздно. Тем более Витька взял Зибельмана в свою компанию. Надо ли говорить, как тот сиял и хорошел на глазах? Ага, мечты сбываются.  
      И было почему-то как-то тошно.  
      А потом Саня забыл в раздевалке ключи от дома, пришлось с полдороги разворачиваться и пилить обратно в школу — Витька собирался после уроков куда-то идти, на него рассчитывать не приходилось.  
      Когда Саня добрался до своего шкафчика, шестой урок еще не закончился, спортзал был открыт, и из-за его дверей слышался чей-то задыхающийся, неразборчивый шепот.  
      И надо было брать ключи и уходить, но он зачем-то подошел к дверям, заглянул в стеклянное окошко одной из створок.  
      В зале, на сваленных горкой матах, Витька раскладывал лицом вниз Зибельмана, перехватив одну его ногу под костлявой коленкой, так, что прижатые к матам бедра немного набок выворачивались. А потом начал его трахать, без всякой подготовки, втиснувшись в несколько рывков, что-то тихо и зло ему проговаривая, уперевшись другой рукой в узкую спину между натянувших кожу лопаток, все сильнее и глубже вгоняя член в подставленную задницу, а Зибельман только задушено всхлипывал и дергался от каждого рывка.  
      В принципе, Саня знал, что трахнуть его было частью плана, не знал только, что будет от этого так мерзко, словно ему в лицо плюнули.  
      Задохля, сука, подстилка конченная…  
  


***

  
  
      На Новый Год Саня остался дома.  
      Отключил телефон, заранее поздравив родителей, укативших праздновать к тетке, маминой сестре, в Италию. Устроился в зале, под выключенным музыкальным центром, в обнимку с гитарой и бутылкой коллекционного коньяка из родительского бара — и плевать!  
      Было плохо. Все было плохо. И от осознания, что что плохо из-за Зибельмана, становилось еще хуже.  
      Ближе к трем вернулся Витька, практически на себе волоча совершенно готового Зибельмана. Вместе с ними зачем-то притащились Игорек с Синициным и пара Витькиных дружков.  
      Саня к этому времени был уже слишком пьян, чтобы уходить в свою комнату, но не настолько, чтобы не осознавать происходящее.  
      Поэтому остался. И осознавал. А происходило все по плану.  
      Не стоящий на ногах — почему-то голых — полубессознательный Сашка Зибельман казался красивым настолько, что смотреть больно — как икона. А когда под стащенной Синициным шубой — отчего-то длинной и женской — обнаружилось, что он в одной рубашке, залитой красным вином и с оборванными пуговицами, а длинные ноги с угловатыми коленками и худыми, костистыми ступнями — сплошь в синяках, стал казаться еще и вызывающе доступным.  
      — Санек, ты как, с нами? — бодро полюбопытствовал Игорь, пока витькины дружки стягивали рубашку с этой рыжей блядины, а Витька деловито ковырялся в баре. — Я тебе отвечаю, Сань, закачаешься — круче, чем девку! Ну, сейчас он, конечно, уже малость подзатрахан…  
      Сначала Саня его послал и чуть не дал по морде.  
      Потом оттащил от Зибельмана амбалов из витькиной команды.  
      А потом трахнул его сам.  
      Он вздрагивал всем телом, внутри у него хлюпало и между бедер все было скользко, а россыпь веснушек на бледной коже казалась грязью, но все равно стояло на это растянутое, кажется, уже почти бесчувственное тело, на сбившиеся в темные, влажные сосульки, облепившие потную шею, волосы, на косточки бедер под пальцами и растрескавшиеся, ярко-красные губы, похожие на кровавую рану на белом, как мел, лице, запорошенном выгоревшей ржавчиной блеклых веснушек.  
      За ночь Зибельмана пропустили по кругу раза три.  
      Под утро они с Витькой умудрились отыметь его вдвоем, натягивая его безвольное тело сразу на два члена и наверное, ему все же было больно — во всяком случае он стонал, с трудом разлепляя запекшиеся губы, и смотрел мутными от слез, потемневшими глазами прямо Сане в лицо, пока Витька задавал ритм за них обоих, придерживая его одной рукой поперек груди, чтобы не завалился набок — сам он держаться не мог.  
      И засыпая, прямо там же, на стащенном с дивана покрывале, Саня заворожено гладил гладкое, горячее бедро прижатого к его груди Зибельмана, все время натыкаясь на руку Виктора, обнявшего рыжего с другой стороны за тонкую талию.  
      Когда к вечеру следующего дня все проспались, Зибельмана в квартире уже не было.  
  


***

  
  
      Это были самые длинные каникулы на Саниной памяти, даже лето казалось намного короче.  
      Оказалось, никто понятия не имеет, ни где, ни с кем живет Зибельман. Спрашивать у кого-то из учителей не хотелось, а Звонарева, которая первая и забила тревогу, когда пятого января Саша не пришел к ней на день рождения, не знала. Потому что о себе Зибельман не любил говорить и в гости никогда не приглашал, даже Светку не приглашал.  
      Саня не придал особого значения тому, как легко Виктор «отговорился» от заключительной части плана, по которой Зибельман должен был прославиться на всю школу, как «опущенный». После каникул тот явился в школу, что называется, во всей красе: сделал мелирование, проколол одно ухо, приоделся в нормальные, дорогие тряпки, перед физкультурой в раздевалке засветил татуировку на пояснице — какая-то абстракция, чисто бабский выбор.  
      Игорь смотрел на переодевающегося Зибельмана голодными глазами, Синицин старательно отводил взгляд, а сам Орхипенко старался понять, почему ему катастрофически не хватает воздуха в одном с рыжим помещении.  
      Первую неделю с ним даже не заговаривали. Потом несколько бессмысленных фраз о домашней работе, о лабораторной. Зибельман отвечал, как автомат — бесцветно и ровно.  
      Игорь как-то заикнулся — и что дальше?  
      А что дальше? На трезвую голову и уже «после», все произошедшее выглядело совсем иначе. И слава Богу Зибельман на них не заявил. Групповое изнасилование — это серьезно. Предки, конечно, отмазали бы, но слава на весь город была бы… В общем, родители по головке не погладили бы, и как подобное вообще могло в голову прийти, не понятно было. Получилось, сами себя наказали. С другой стороны — раз уж рыжий молчал, значит тоже не стремился к огласке.       Учился он по прежнему лучше всех, уверенно шел на золотую медаль, учителя все чаще называли его по имени и о том, что Саша Зибельман до девятого класса был чмырного вида Задохлей, никто не вспоминал.  
      А вскорости выяснилось, откуда у него стали браться деньги — Виктор подгонял. И вот тогда Саня впервые почуял неладное.  
      Деньги в семье Орхипенко проблемой не были — родители держали небольшой гостиничный бизнес — покоробило другое: Витька вообще не делал секрета из того, на кого тратит довольно приличные суммы, в циничной своей манере объяснившись с отцом, что, мол, поводов для паники нет, будет родителям и невеста, и пара внуков, но позже. После ВУЗа. А кого ему трахать до тех пор — его личное дело.  
      Двадцать первый век, свобода нравов.  
      Мать вообще поначалу во все это не вмешивалась, всецело поглощенная обустройством нового объекта, который должен был пройти комиссию до начала нового сезона.  
      К концу учебного года ориентация Зибельмана ни для кого тайной не являлась. В него не тыкали пальцем, не зубоскалили и ни в коем случае не пытались клеить — самые смелые потом недосчитывались зубов. Нет, Виктор вовсе не считал для себя зазорным лишний раз напомнить, кто Зибельмана ебет и кормит, и окружающим, и ему самому.  
      Учителя поистерили и заткнулись, продав все свои совковые моральные принципы за чек на ремонт школы. Во сколько уж там Сергей Юрьевич оценил неприкосновенность половой жизни старшего сына — история умалчивает.  
      И на выпускной Зибельман пошел не со своим классом, а с одиннадцатым «А», с Виктором Орхипенко, а Синицин по окончании официальной части вечера, общей и обязательной для всех, сказал тихо бесившемуся Сане:  
      — Как оно все по-взрослому вышло, да, Сань? Витька на Зибельмана хорошо так подсел.  
      Саня закрыл глаза и постарался успокоится. Он не будет выставлять себя идиотом из-за обычной шлюхи.  
  


***

  
  
      Летом, перед тем, как брат уехал поступать на облюбованный матерью менеджмент, Саня созрел для обстоятельной беседы. Умной вступительной речи не получилось и после нескольких междометий все свелось к стандартному: «Так, какого хуя?!»  
      Виктор мог и имел все основания просто послать младшего, с его претензиями, подальше. Но объяснил.  
      Потому что Сашка Зибельман — самое красивое двуногое существо у них в городе и это раз. У него нет присущих девчонкам его возраста, феерических заебов, это два. Он делает потрясающий минет и совершенно точно не сможет «случайно» залететь — хотя это тоже к заебам — это три. Ну, и потому что СПИД, прочая херня, а после Нового Года Сашка не рискнет даже подумать посмотреть налево, это уверенность в чистоте и это четыре. А что еще надо при выборе партнера?  
      — Так ты что, все-таки из «этих»? — тупо спросил Саня, когда брат закончил с объяснениями.  
      — А ты, Сань, из каких? — задал он встречный вопрос. — Помнится, полгода назад тебя было не удержать. Да не парься ты. Это Зибельман из «этих», у него на телок вообще не стоит. А у нас с тобой, братишка, что естественно, то не безобразно. Он же со спины — девка девкой. А если еще волосы отпустит, как собирается, м-м!  
      Образ мягко рассыпающейся по спине, темно-рыжей копны волос, длиной хотя бы до лопаток, почти сходящихся у позвоночника, когда Зибельман гибко прогибается в коленно-локтевой, бросил кровь сначала к лицу, а потом в пах.  
      Вот и пиздец. Уже подкрался. И не сказать, чтобы так уж незаметно.  
      Саня как можно равнодушнее спросил:  
      — Вить, а откуда такая уверенность, что твой Зибельман не ляжет под кого-нибудь, как только ты скроешься в закате?  
      Виктор улыбнулся в ответ, неожиданно холодно:  
      — А сам, как думаешь?  
      Чтобы понять потребовалась минута, другая. А потом понимание пришло.  
      Весь этот цирк, этот «план» — всего лишь предлог. Виктор с самого начала ставил целью только одно — заполучить и выдрессировать куклу. Самую красивую. Он еще раньше Сани заметил нелепое рыжее чучело, более того, он сумел в этом чучеле разглядеть красоту настолько броскую, что дико просто, как никто до него этого не увидел.  
      И то, что они, все они, сделали полгода назад — это то, что можно назвать блоком. Противозагульная система. И Зибельман будет самой послушной и верной «девочкой», такие уроки запоминаются на всю жизнь.  
      Да, все по-взрослому. Как и хотели. Только кто кого наказал?  
  


***

  
  
      В институте Виктор продолжал заниматься пятиборьем, выбился в республиканскую сборную и домой приезжал очень редко — за два года раз шесть всего на Саниной памяти. И четыре из них, провел дома не больше часа, ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы помыться с дороги, переодеться и вызвонить Зибельмана.  
      Мать ядовито шипела, что Виктору его «блядь малолетняя» дороже родных отца с матерью, он примирительно целовал ее в щеку, громко жаловался на спермотоксикоз от полного отсутствия всякой жизни с этой учебой, и мать закатывала глаза:  
      — Вырастили! Ни стыда, ни совести. Орхипенко! — пыталась она воздействовать на старшего сына через отцовский авторитет. — Твой сын движется по пути полного морального разложения. Так и будешь таращиться в свой ящик?  
      — Олюшка, это и твой сын, — меланхолично откликался из зала Орхипенко-старший, — я верю в тебя, наставляй плод нашей любви на путь истинный.  
      Потом раздавался звонок в дверь и мать шла открывать. Из прихожей хорошо был слышен ее предельно дружелюбный голос, голос человека, двадцать лет заговаривающего зубы туристам:  
      — Здравствуй, Шурочка. Мам-ма миа! Ты что, так и шел, в одной тонюсенькой рубашечке? Шурочка, не май месяц на дворе.  
      И безупречно вежливый, ставший к семнадцати годам необыкновенно приятным на слух, мягкий тенор Зибельмана:  
      — Здравствуйте, Ольга Сергеевна. Я на такси, не страшно.  
      И опять эта его растянутая, смягченная «ш», как ножом по сердцу.  
      И было что-то извращенное в упорстве, с которым Саня каждый раз выходил в прихожую, чтобы молча пройти в свою комнату, боковым зрением отмечая, что Зибельман даже головы не поворачивает, подперев дверь и терпеливо выжидая, пока Виктор обуется.  
      А когда они уходили, мать уволакивала отца на кухню и там, специально включив воду, вполголоса требовала сделать «что-то». Хоть что-то!  
      — Ты видишь, что происходит?! И Саша туда же, с ума они с этим еврейчиком посходили!  
      — Да Санька тут при чем? — не понимал отец.  
      — При чем? Сережа. Ты кроме телевизора и стриптизерш своих, ничего вокруг не видишь! Ты посмотри, посмотри, как твой младший сыночек смотрит на этого Зибельмана. Как собака на кость!  
      — Оля, не утрируй…  
      И дальше звенела посуда, и мать то повышала голос до крика, то шептала совсем не слышно, но отдельные фразы долетали.  
      У нее, оказывается, оба сына — «голубые». А все потому, что у них нет отца. Их отец слишком занят телевизором и своими шлюхами, чтобы вспоминать иногда, что у него есть семья.  
      Саня наловчился уходить из квартиры до того, как мать получала первую оплеуху и начинала громко рыдать сестре по телефону, жалуясь на мужа-козла, на сыновей-кровососов и проклиная на все лады «паскуду Зибельмана», с его рожей смазливой да задницей тощей. И спрашивая, не понятно у кого, откуда они вообще такие берутся — смотришь и хрена лысого разберешь сразу, парень перед тобой или девушка. А организмы-то молодые — это они с Витькой, скорее всего — у них гормоны…  
      Ну да, гормоны. И Зибельман сам виноват. Во всем виноват. Кто-то ведь должен быть виноват?  
      Утром на первый урок Зибельман опаздывал, приходил в очках с дымчатыми стеклами, маскирующими стеклянный взгляд и розовую сеточку сосудов на белках. На переменах дремал за партой, уронив голову на руки, а на уроках все время ерзал, пытаясь сесть удобно, и переспрашивал вопросы учителей.  
      И не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться — Витька всю ночь лечил свой спермотоксикоз, и чудо, что Зибельман после этого еще нормально ходит.  
  


***

  
  
      Как и прочили ему учителя, школу Зибельман закончил с золотой медалью.  
      А на выпускной не пошел.  
      Неожиданно, да?  
      Что за надежды Саня возлагал на этот вечер, на эту ночь, он и сам не сказал бы. Но это уже и не важно. Почему-то казалось, что теперь, когда не придется постоянно с ним сталкиваться, почти каждый божий день, на протяжении целых двух лет, обмениваясь мертвым, как битое стекло «привет-пока», не позволяя себе даже додумать до конца все то, что можно было бы ему сказать, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить, что-то, о чем у самого весьма путанное и смутное представление…       Извиниться? А смысл? Что это изменит? И вот, почему-то казалось, что после школы станет легче.  
      Не стало.  
      Одержимость Зибельманом приобрела за пять лет, что Саня отучился на филфаке, хронический характер, обросла обострениями, абсцессами, и чем реже они виделись, тем хуже становилось.  
      Он не мог без него. Забывал дышать рядом, задыхался вдали. С какой стороны не глянь — ничего хорошего, верно? Тем более, Сашка так и остался с Виктором. У них даже общий дом был где-то в пригороде.  
      А в двадцать семь Виктор женился.  
      Невесту звали Ольга, как и их мать, она была даже внешне немного похожа на будущую свекровь — невысокая, русоволосая, с пышными формами. Полная противоположность высокому и худому, нестерпимо-рыжему Сашке.  
      А вот характер у девушки был совершенно безвольный. О связи своего жениха с другим мужчиной она знала, но ничего по этому поводу не предпринимала, делая вид, что верит словам Виктора, что Саша — просто школьный друг, и все.  
      На их свадьбе он был шафером. И вместо подружки невесты, когда гулянка достигла своего апогея, целовался на глазах у чуть более четырех сотен гостей, со счастливым новобрачным. Отстаивая честь новоиспеченной невестки, Ольга Сергеевна надавала любовнику сына пощечин, добавив в ситуацию перца. Перенервничавшую невесту отпаивали корвалолом, а истерически хохочущего, почти трезвого Зибельмана Виктор куда-то увез практически сразу на своем BMW.  
      Это был Скандал. Скандал с большой буквы.  
      Но наследник ощутимо разросшейся и окрепшей сети гостиниц и казино, мог себе его позволить, этот скандал, послуживший в прессе своеобразным пиаром. И не только одному Виктору, но и Александру Зибельману, ставшему к тому времени довольно известным в определенных кругах художником, тоже.  
      Через двадцать минут Виктор позвонил брату и назвал адрес, лаконично объяснив, что за Сашкой надо присмотреть, чтобы не наделал глупостей.  
      Саня хотел сказать, что самой большой глупостью сейчас была просьба Виктора, но промолчал. Самый верный способ избавиться от соблазна — поддаться ему, да? Вот и посмотрим.  
      Дальше все походило на дурной сон. На самый кошмарный из дурных снов.  
      Когда Саня приехал за город, на выгнанную пока только до второго, из планируемых трех, дачу, оформленную на имя Зибельмана, Виктора там уже не было, а сам Зибельман со знанием дела, от запястья к локтю, кромсал в углу кухни канцелярским ножом с добротным широким лезвием левую руку, всхлипывая и прикладываясь к полупустой бутылке «Абсолюта».  
      Десять лет назад он бы так сопротивлялся. Теперь он уже и орал матом, и вполне сноровисто порывался выбить нежданному спасителю зубы, и прежде чем удалось его скрутить и кое-как замотать кухонным полотенцем изувеченную руку, вымазаны в крови были оба, с головы до пят.  
      — Что же он делает? — рыдал потом у Сани на руках свернувшийся в клубок Зибельман, — Сань, ну что же он со мной делает?! Уже или прогнал бы к черту, или мозги не ебал. Сначала в любви клянется, потом женится, потом говорит, уйдешь — найду. Найду и убью. Это что? Очередная его игра? Я ему что, блядь, кукла? Сломай и собери обратно?! Гадко съесть и жалко бросить, блядь! Не могу больше, Гос-споди, не могу я так больше! Что же мне делать, Сань… я же не могу дальше так…  
      Саня обнимал его вздрагивающие плечи, такие же худые, как в школе, разве что пошире, гладил растрепанные длинные волосы, спутанные, где-то слипшиеся на концах в твердые иголочки, а внутри словно куски от сердца откалывались. Громко и больно. И самое ужасное — он его сейчас почти не слышал, в ушах шумело от жгучего, нечеловеческого просто желания, и ничего с этим желанием поделать было нельзя.  
      И как раз сейчас было нельзя. Вообще было нельзя.  
      Потому что надо быть клиническим идиотом, чтобы не понять — Зибельман повернулся на Витьке не меньше, чем Саня на нем самом. И хуже уже просто не придумаешь, хоть садись и на пару вскрывайся…  
      Через час он немного пришел в себя, наглотался каких-то таблеток, половину названий которых Саня видел в первый раз, уже спокойно извинился за истерику и затеял уборку. Закровоточила уже нормально перебинтованная рука. Саня решительно усадил его на стул и позатирал пятна крови сам, раз или два отвлекаясь, чтобы выпить за компанию с разглагольствующим о высоком искусстве, под действием своих колес, хозяином дома, а когда все было вытерто и окровавленные тряпки торжественно вынесены на свалку, они вдвоем добили ту бутылку «Абсолюта» до конца.  
      Открыли новую.  
      Начали еще одну.  
Шлифанули чем-то сладким до одури, пряно пахнущим сиропом от кашля.  
И насинячились так, что только очнувшись под утро от ощущения всемирной засухи во рту и тонко дребезжащего, битого стекла в мучительно раскалывающейся голове, в чем мать родила, рядом с разметавшимся поверх простыней, таким же голым Зибельманом, Саня сообразил, что уберечься от «глупостей» так и не удалось.  
      Черная дыра в памяти нехотя выплевывала скудные обрывки, отдельные фрагменты, которые никак не складывались в связную картинку: спотыкающееся шествие на второй этаж, потом почему-то сразу — кровать, изнурительное выпутывание из одежды, истерика с распаковыванием презервативов, провал, тягучая, вытесняющая воздух из легких судорога оргазма — это отчетливо, ленивые, разморенные ласки, невозможно сладкие губы Зибельмана, кажется, то все-таки был абсент, намешанный с ударной порцией сахара, опять провал, потом снова кухня, последняя сигарета на двоих, Зибельман кривится от дыма, как девчонка — он вообще-то не курит — и фильтр обжигает пальцы, пока рыжая, встрепанная макушка там, между бедер…  
      Совесть подло молчала — было упоительно сладко, просто до неприличия. Особенно — от вида бледных лунок от ногтей на талии и узких бедрах рыжего. Вот так. Невменяемое, краденое счастье. Пусть даже на одну ночь.  
      А страх накатывает резко, ледяной крошкой. Сейчас он проснется. И надо будет смотреть друг другу в глаза, что-то говорить, что-то с этой ночью делать.  
      Или ничего не делать…  
      Саня сполз вниз, на кухню, отыскал пачку кофе, засыпал в кофеварку сразу двойную порцию, чтобы наверняка. Противно знобило, во рту — форменная помойка, и череп вот-вот расколется. И почти хочется, чтобы раскололся.  
      На втором этаже зашумела вода. Проснулся.  
      Пятнадцать минут тянутся целую вечность — успевает щелкнуть кофеварка, ледяная крошка выморозить нервы в хрупкое крошево и когда Зибельман, закутанный в шелковый халат, вплывает на кухню, мир сужается до размеров его чуть расфокусированных зрачков, которые скользят по стенам, по окну, мимо, упорно не замечая.  
      — Саш…  
      — Сейчас Виктор приедет, — говорит он хрипло, трет виски бледными, почти белыми пальцами. — Сань, тут в конце улицы продуктовый. Сходишь? Я не знаю, там хлеба, яиц возьми. Минералки, главное, не забудь. И… Потом, ладно?  
      — Конечно.  
      Конечно. Как скажешь. Ничего такого, правильно? Все правильно.  
      Живем дальше.  
      Когда он возвращается, Виктор с отсутствующим видом докуривает на крыльце пачку сигарет, не реагируя на приветствие, а Зибельман, маскируя все еще влажными волосами покрасневший отпечаток ладони на щеке, гипнотизирует на кухне по новой заправленную кофеварку.  
      Третьему здесь не место. И третий молча зажевывает перегар ментоловой жвачкой и садится за руль в состоянии очень близком к отчаянью смертельно больного.  
      Через час соглашается на провалявшееся больше месяца на рабочем столе приглашение крупной иностранной редакции, через два — бронирует билет на вечерний рейс.  
      И не отвечает на все пять или шесть звонков от Зибельмана.  
  


***

  
  
      Через полгода, в Вену, где он устроился штатным корреспондентом довольно популярного научного издания, ему позвонила мать, сказала, что у Виктора родилась дочь, три четыреста, назвали Дашей. Ах, вот она, тайна неожиданной свадьбы…  
      С Виктором они с той ночи так и не перемолвились ни словом. Зибельман пару раз звонил, приглашал на свои выставки, Саня отказывался под вежливыми и жутко уважительными предлогами. А потом ездил на аукционы.  
      Зибельман был своеобразным художником, его работы сложно было отнести к какому-то определенному стилю — чистая графика. Но какая графика. Он почти не работал с цветом: уголь, тушь, простой карандаш. Наверное, ближе все же к экспрессионизму, но совершенно без гротеска. Четко. Остро. Каждая работа, как след бритвы, по живому. Секс. Боль. Рождение. Смерть. Вывернутые наизнанку души.       После его выставок напиться хотелось.  
      Последние три месяца выставок не было, звонков от Зибельмана тоже.  
      А вскоре после матери позвонил и Виктор. Несколько скупых фраз, приглашение на крестины. Шаг к примирению. А они что, ссорились?  
      Саня взял оплачиваемый отпуск на два месяца и вернулся. Не ради брата, вовсе нет, хотя это и было официальной версией.  
      Кого он пытался обмануть? Едва выбравшись из очереди в багажном отделении он набрал номер, с которого в последний раз ему звонил Зибельман, выслушал механический голос автомата, сообщивший, что номер больше не обслуживается, попробовал старый номер — тот же результат.  
      Дома Виктор смеялся над его осторожными, наводящими вопросами. Нехорошо и зло смеялся. Предложил проехаться. Тут, недалеко, шестая городская. По дороге рассказал.  
      И от его рассказа у Сани кровь в жилах стыла.  
  


***

  
  
_Мысли, так и не ставшие записью ни в одном дневнике…  
  
Сначала тебе все кажется забавным.  
  
Гомофобствующий братишка, нелепое рыжее чучело, которое травили всем классом, а оно упорно не сидело в самом темном углу, не отсвечивая. Гордое. Влюбленное. Ну, надо же.  
  
Это так льстило.  
  
А потом ты обнаруживаешь, что чучело-то — симпатичное. Красивое даже. Даже очень красивое. Как девочка. Ну и что, что не девочка? Ты же считаешь себя раскрепощенным и в какой-то мере бисесксуальным, это же модно, быть бисексуальным. И все складывается просто идеально, и кажется, что игра стоит свеч, что оно того стоит.  
  
И глазом моргнуть не успеваешь, как твой гомофобствующий братишка уже глаз не сводит с твоего чучела, которое уже совсем не чучело, на которое уже хочется смотреть и смотреть. И планы меняются, стремительно, на ходу. Потому что выясняется, что не по тебе это чудо сохло, а по твоему братцу, еще с третьего класса. Нормальный номер, да? И учителям не жаловалось, и дядьке своему ни слова не говорило. Мученик хренов.  
  
И тогда игра набирает обороты.  
  
Он такой смелый, да? Думает, может вот так запросто отшить при пацанах, мол, извини, Вить, ты не так понял, мне не ты, мне твой брат нравится. А ты мне просто интересен, как объект изучения, ты такой популярный…  
  
И дальше уже театр абсурда, дальше — вниз, только вниз, по наклонной, не остановиться.  
  
И в его первый раз вместо нежности и шелковых простыней — боль и жесткость спортивных матов, холодный спортзал, кровь и слезы, и непонимание пополам со страхом под мокрыми ресницами. А Санька вечером ядовито поздравляет, и злая такая радость — ах, увидел? Отлично! Лучше и не придумаешь!  
  
И вот тут остановиться бы…  
  
И никак, уже никак, потому что малолетняя гадина отравила мысли, потому что рыжего ты уже считаешь своим, только своим, а он еще не понял, все еще артачится.  
  
Малолетка. Тупая, наивная малолетка.  
  
И младший — такая же малолетка. Уже чуть ли на стены не кидается, а сказать «хватит!» — кишка тонка.  
  
И ты давишь на рыжего до конца, и на Новый Год, на тот самый треклятый Новый Год, когда ему — только-только исполнилось пятнадцать, а тебе — восемнадцать через четыре месяца — когда этот дурачок ждет Саньку, когда он созрел наконец, чтобы признаться ему в чем-то там, что считает любовью, ты объясняешь ему, сначала по-хорошему, что никому он, кроме тебя, тут на хрен не нужен. Или разве что «на хрен». И пустят его, как обычную подстилку, без твоей защиты, по рукам. И распрекрасный твой братец первый в очереди будет. А потом и не плюнет в его сторону.  
  
И конечно же, рыжий не верит. Психует, встает в позу. Новый образ быстро прижился, забыл уже, как восемь лет его полшколы чмырило. Все, как по нотам.  
  
И ты делаешь это. То, за что потом ненавидишь себя, как самую последнюю тварь, но не признаешься в этом даже на исповеди. Делаешь это.  
  
Предлагаешь проверить. На слабо.  
  
А он уже такой храбрый. Храбрость эта густо замешана на адреналине безыскусного мата и дешевом портвейне, он же к признанию своему готовился, принял для храбрости, а пить-то ни черта не умеет. И он соглашается.  
  
Господи! Он даже не понимает на ЧТО он соглашается! Он даже не сразу начинает сопротивляться, когда его уводят из общего зала, на верхний этаж, где в одном из бесчисленных, пустующих зимой помещений военного санатория насильно заливают все тем же портвейном, чтобы не дергался, не сопротивлялся. Его берут по очереди, а ты цинично следишь, чтобы осторожно, чтобы не порвали, его крепко держат за ноги, за тонкие щиколотки, придерживают за бедра, и там потом просто кошмарные синяки. А он уже настолько пьян, что едва ли что-то чувствует, все время то теряя сознание, то вдруг начиная задыхаться, совершенно не осознавая происходящего. И почти страшно. И все равно какой-то бес внутри не позволяет остановиться, ты хочешь, чтобы он раз и навсегда запомнил — с тобой нельзя спорить.  
  
Кто-то притаскивает снизу чью-то шубу — длинную, то, что надо. И дома ненаглядный братец оказывается просто на высоте — набрасывается на рыжего, как голодный на кусок мяса, тот даже немного приходит в себя. И понимает. И начинает плакать. Беззвучно шепчет пересохшими губами и сдохнуть хочется, потому что шепчет он Его имя, имя твоего чертового братца.  
  
И такое зло берет…  
  
Ты готов на убийство, вполне готов. Но убить эту рыжую суку, это же не то, да? Его надо доломать. А потом собрать заново. Для себя. Только для себя.  
  
Если бы тебя спросили, на что похоже сумасшествие, ты бы не задумываясь ответил, что оно — рыжее, как полоса закатного неба, и можно им захлебываться до тошноты, и все равно мало.  
  
Снять однокомнатную квартиру в другом районе, в новогоднее утро — та еще задачка. Ты справляешься. Ты понятия не имеешь, на сколько затянется «реабилитация». Он в синяках, растянут, как отработавшая смену на объездной блядь, но и только.  
  
Несколько дней он не произносит ни звука. Не спит. Не ест. Не смотрит в глаза. Он вообще никуда не смотрит. То есть — смотрит «в никуда», в мертвую точку, в пространство, широко распахнутыми, невидящими глазами. Ты его моешь, переодеваешь, возишься, как с ребенком, или как с умственно отсталым, а взгляд не смещается ни на миллиметр — его здесь нет, его нет в глубине этих неподвижных, расширенных, как у обдолбанного, зрачков. И уже страшно по-настоящему — а не слишком ли? А вдруг, вот это — навсегда?  
  
Ты почти счастлив, когда на пятый день он вырубается.  
  
Ты сам на грани сумасшествия, когда во сне он кричит и плачет, не переставая.  
  
Его никто не ищет, вот что странно. Никто, кроме расчехлившихся одноклассников. Да, тех, что принимали непосредственное участие, во главе с братцем — тоже. И выясняется, что у него нет родных, кроме дядьки, который предпочел бы, чтоб восемь лет назад племянничек отправился к праотцам вместе со своей шлюхой-мамашей, нагулявшей ублюдка от какого-то еврея на заработках за границей. А он взял и отделался в жуткой автокатастрофе незначительными ушибами да переломом ноги.  
  
Как ты оказался прав, а? Он действительно никому, кроме тебя, не нужен.  
  
Через неделю рыжий «возвращается». И делает это весьма своеобразно. Можно только гадать, что теперь творится в его голове, но жить он хочет намного больше, чем умереть, и все его несколько попыток самоубиться довольно несерьезные, больше рассчитанные на психологическое давление.  
  
Не выйдет.  
  
И хотя это очень сложно — разжимать вцепившиеся мертвой хваткой в рукоятку ножа пальцы, бить наотмашь по осунувшемуся, хищно заостренному лицу, выдерживать его ненавидящие взгляды — давать слабину нельзя.  
  
Зато уже можно, недельки через две, подпоить его, упорно играющего в молчанку, дорогим сладким вином, словно девочку, разговорить, выслушать полупьяную истерику пятнадцатилетнего подростка, поклясться, что да, больше никто, никогда, даже посмотреть не посмеет… Говорить с ним, успокаивая одними интонациями, как с диким животным. А когда расслабится — осторожно поцеловать.  
  
Он совсем не умеет целоваться. Его трясет от каждого прикосновения. Он еще понятия не имеет, что не обязательно должно быть больно, что вообще не должно быть больно, но теперь-то ты приложишь максимум усилий. Ведь оно стоит того. Когда он начинает неумело откликаться, ты уже знаешь — оно того стоит. А еще знаешь, что одно надо заменить другим, плохое — хорошим.  
  
Он забудет. Не простит, нет, подобное не прощают, но забудет. Каждый раз будет забывать. И при каждом удобном случае — вспоминать. Ничего. Это ты как-нибудь переживешь.  
  
Тебе удается обманывать себя так очень долго, все десять лет, что ты теряешь себя в вашей общей постели. Никогда, ни с одной женщиной тебе не было лучше, и дело не только в сексе, хотя и в нем тоже. Рыжий стал твоей отравой, твоим откровением, твоим падением и отпущением грехов.  
  
Истеричная, мотающая нервы тварь. Самый чуткий и умелый любовник. Изумительный собеседник, идеальный слушатель и собутыльник. Верный, как собака — ни одной измены за десять лет — ты же параноик, этого не отнять, весь в мамочку — ты его проверял. Давным давно повздоривший с крышей психопат, впадающий то в буйство, то в депрессию, посезонно и в зависимости смены своих антидепресантов и чего-то там от дистонии. Думал, для него все пройдет бесследно? Как бы не так. На учете в неврологии он с шестнадцати лет. А с некоторых пор — еще и в кардиологии.  
  
По прежнему влюбленный.  
  
Не.  
  
В тебя.  
  
И полгода назад, какого лешего ты отправил к нему Саньку? Не знал, чем это закончится?  
  
О, они так трогательно друг от друга бегали. Так всю жизнь и пробегали бы.  
  
Последний урок, да?  
  
«Так вот, Рыжик. Мой братец — хронический уебок. Это диагноз. Ничего тебе с ним не светит. Но ты попробуй, попробуй, мне не жалко.»  
  
Как-то так.  
  
И он пробовал. Как с цепи сорвался. Названивал, все визу пытался сделать, а ему все отказывали и отказывали. Ну, куда, с его-то причудами. А Санька, дурак, сбежал, просто сбежал.  
  
Рыжик, Рыжик, что же мы с тобой сделали…_  
  


***

  
  
      — Вы понимаете, что сейчас не время для посещений? Тем более, Зибельман ваш в реанимации, никто вас туда не пустит.  
      Тетка на этаже — стоит на смерть, как на осаде Ленинграда.  
      Сане фиолетово на их часы для посещений, у него такое ощущение, что еще раз она скажет эту фразу, он в первый раз в жизни поднимет руку на женщину.  
      — Женщина, миленькая, вы представьте, что вы перелетаете два часовых пояса, чтобы попасть в больницу, где лежит самый дорогой вам человек, вы не считаете, который там сейчас час, а вам говорят «не время», «не пустят». Ну, будьте вы человеком!  
      — Мущщина, завтра. Завтра утром приходите!  
      Тетка непрошибаема. Какой он ей «мущщина»?!  
      Зеркало в туалете подтверждает — еще какой «мущщина». Рожа небритая, под глазами темные круги, и вообще видочек — в гроб краше кладут. Что, сердешный, разнервничался?  
      Идиот, Боже, какой идиот!  
      Все мы такие гордые, такие взрослые, уходим по-английски, уступая дорогу победителям. И вся жизнь — стечение обстоятельств, вовремя не сказанных слов, просранного времени. Даже ненавидеть Витьку сил не осталось. Только бы не было совсем поздно, только бы…  
      С дистонией Зибельман еще со школы мучился. Давление прыгало, как попало. Думали — возрастное. К двадцати годам Виктор загнал его на полное обследование. Выяснилось, недостаточность митрального клапана. Таблеточки, покой, минимум нагрузки. Куда там!       Через два года повторное обследование показало стеноз. Инвалидность. И три месяца назад Зибельмана еле довезли до реанимации уже с пороком. Операция. Рецидив. Еще одна операция.  
      Сердце отказывало, словно он — молодой, успешный — не боролся за жизнь, не хотел жить. И с этим уже не поможет даже выписанный из Германии кардиолог.  
      Утро Саня встретил в коридоре кардиологического шестой городской. К девяти появился хирург, делавший последнюю операцию.  
      А вы кто? Родственник? Нет? До свиданья.  
      Неделя прошла в полубредовом ожидании, пока стабилизировалось состояние, пока разрешили посещения. Виктор даже перенес крещение дочки на две недели, чтобы брат в себя немного пришел.  
      Сам он за десять лет отношений с Зибельманом уже разучился паниковать, хотя было видно — тоже места себе не находит. Мать закатила показательное выступление, жена Виктора сохранила молчаливый нейтралитет. Как выяснилось, вовсе не в бесхребетности дело было, а в элементарном понимании ситуации в целом — муж от нее никуда не денется, а что его страсть к рыжему не взаимна она интуитивно с самого начала чувствовала. С этим можно жить. Это рано или поздно закончится.  
      По цвету лица Зибельман не сильно отличался от больничной наволочки. Не просто худой. Почти прозрачный. Волосы тусклые, стянуты простой, тонкой резинкой, сгибы локтей синие от капельниц.  
      Что уж в него вливали, но он почти все время спал. А когда просыпался, будто грезил наяву, вроде и узнавал, и словно считал, что ему это снится. Бледно улыбался и снова засыпал.  
      Спящая красавица.  
      Саня часами просиживал рядом с ним, в его отдельной палате — еще бы, знаменитый художник, разве ж его засунешь в общий клоповник.  
      Один раз он очнулся достаточно, чтобы еле слышно прошептать:  
      — Санька. Ты приехал.  
      Тень себя самого, тронь — растает дымом. Только глаза живые, счастливые.  
      Саня не помнил, распускал ли он сопли вообще когда-нибудь, а тут почувствовал, как в носу защипало. Сполз на пол, пальцы его к губам прижал — а они такие тонкие, как веточки, одни косточки, обтянутые кожей — в горле что-то булькает, только и смог выдавить:  
      — Прости… Поправляйся, ладно?  
      И дальше, как ком поперек горла, самое главное сказать — давишься, и ни слова не вытолкнуть.  
      И про себя, как молитву — Господи, пожалуйста, только бы не было поздно, ведь еще не поздно? Пусть только не смеет сдаваться, пусть борется, это ведь важно, да? Хочет человек жить, или нет. Это очень важно.  
_Зибельман, чудовище рыжее, живи только, мне еще столько тебе сказать надо…_


	2. Правило любовного треугольника

_Геометрия любви — странная наука,  
Куча доказательств к каждой аксиоме,  
А зачет не ставит, потому что — сука,  
Ветреная дрянь, не чтящая законов.  
Ни людских, ни божьих! Вот ведь незадача.  
Чертит треугольник там, где три прямые,  
Три угла, три точки. И что же это значит?  
Все линии ровны, а жизни-то — кривые.  
Любовный треугольник — коварная фигура,  
Куча теорем и нет простых решений.  
Все углы остры и врет литература —  
Нет правил для любви, и нет в ней исключений._

  
  
      1.  
  
      Если бы Сашу спросили, что не так, он бы даже не ответил. Он и сам не понимал. Просто что-то не так. Что-то…  
      Но он был счастлив, тем восторженным, захлебывающимся счастьем, что душит в разгар любимого праздника, когда все удалось, когда хочется или пустится в пляс, или сделать какую-нибудь совершенно нелепую глупость, просто так, просто потому, что слишком хорошо, и невозможно это «слишком» переварить в одиночку.  
      И не хотелось ни о чем думать, а хотелось в сотый раз оглянуться на часы и пожаловаться планшету с недорисованным наброском, еще одним из десятка таких же недорисованных, какая же все-таки сволочь, этот Орхипенко, не может хоть раз позвонить пораньше. А когда раздавался — сколько его не жди, все равно неожиданный — звонок, отвечать чуть задыхающимся от волнения голосом и нести несусветнейшую чушь, в ответ на точно такую же чушь, которую способны городить только идиоты и влюбленные. И на выходные зачем-то переться в аэропорт на два часа раньше объявленного времени прибытия рейса, курить украдкой облегченную до безобразия, никакущую парламентину-слимс — потому что, блин, давление! Запивать сигаретный запах полусинетическим автоматным кофе, чтобы Санька не унюхал — детский сад, прости Господи, Санька до сих пор не знает, что он курит. И ждать последние минут десять, самому себе напоминая первокурсницу в канун первой сессии. А когда глаза выхватывали в потоке идущих по терминалу родную светло-русую макушку, одним усилием воли заставлять себя стоять на месте, улыбаться не от уха до уха, а отработанной до безупречности, фотогеничной улыбкой, маскируя за расслабленной позой вибрирующее в позвоночнике напряжение.  
      И когда в ответ — та же нейтральная улыбка, простое рукопожатие и дежурное: «Давно ждешь?», это проклятое «что-то не так» вдруг вгрызается в мозг непрошеным воспоминанием…  
      …как просто от скуки, от нечего делать, один раз всего-то, точно так же встречал после трехнедельной командировки Виктора. И как тот, уронив на заплеванный асфальт стоянки сумку, целовал в губы, зарывая холодные пальцы в волосы, словно не было вокруг ошалевшего от такого зрелища народа, целовал долго и глубоко, и никаких дежурных фраз, только между вдохом и выдохом: «Господи, Рыжик, как же я по тебе соскучился»…  
      …и коротко колет неуютная мысль: «Хоть бы обнял».  
      Что за муха укусила? Но, вдруг, раздражает все. И не понятно, то ли это нервное, то ли что-то другое. А таблетки дома.  
      Похрустывание суставов, когда в такси Санька сцепляет пальцы «замком» и выворачивает кисти тыльной стороной к себе.  
      — Я, вроде, просил.  
      — А?  
      — Пальцы, Сань, не хрусти пальцами — бесит.  
      Какое-то почти беспомощное выражение глаз, когда он решительно перехватывает и отводит, словно невзначай скользнувшую ему на поясницу, руку.  
      — Саш, ну ты чего?  
      — А ты? Стесняешься?  
      — Скотина, — улыбается. — Мы же договорились.  
      Да-да, договорились. Черт.  
      Маска снимается только после щелчка дверного замка, когда уже наверняка, ни сном, ни духом, ни одна живая душа…  
      Надо просто еще немного времени. Ну, что же он хотел? Вот так все складненько, да? «И жили они долго и счастливо», что ли? Ну, так же не бывает, не маленькие уже, надо понимать. И едва ли будет вообще когда-нибудь, это «долго и счастливо», потому что…  
      Да потому что, кажется, не так уж оно и нужно.  
      И это пугает, вот это — действительно пугает.  
      Собственная квартира кажется бесконечно незнакомой, необжитой и почти враждебной. Неразведанная территория. Когда здесь этот человек, напряженно застывший между залом и прихожей, в кругу золотистого света от плоского евросветильника, похожий на подобравшегося перед прыжком пса. Да, на поджарую гончую, непонимающе уставившуюся на резко одернувшего сворку охотника.  
      — Саш, да что случилось?  
      Такие моменты и портят людям жизнь. Моменты истины. Истина, она не приходит как-то поэтапно, по крупицам, как учат многомудрые талмуды, истина похожа на перепад напряжения, когда свет внезапно становится ярче, и даже под тусклой сороковатткой становится возможным разглядеть сотни ускользнувших в тусклом свете заблуждений деталей.  
      В прихожей у Саши горела забранная в золотую скорлупу сотка. И освещала она сейчас чужого, почти незнакомого молодого мужчину, в котором уже давно не осталось ничего от хамоватого, импульсивного подростка Сани Орхипенко. Совсем ничего. Так же, как в нем самом — от тихого, забитого Задохли.  
      Когда-то казалось — всю жизнь будет ненавидеть обоих. Потом — одного ненавидеть, второго любить. А сейчас что?  
      Нестерпимо захотелось холодной воды. А еще — почистить зубы и закурить.  
      Пожалуй, эта истина была лишней.  
      — Все нормально. Просто день тяжелый. Ты голодный?  
      — Голодный. Сашка, я такой голодный, — расслабляется он, смеется и лезет целоваться.  
      Сопротивление бесполезно. Сопротивление неуместно. Нет никакого желания сопротивляться. Даже когда оголодавшие за два месяца Санькины руки неловко путаются в петлях пуговиц, когда лихорадочная торопливость, раньше так разжигавшая с полоборота, необъяснимо… да-да, раздражает. И вся эта нежность, эта осторожность, стоит добраться до кровати.  
      Блядь, ну как с хрустальным, ей-Богу!  
      Черт…  
      Кто бы мог подумать, что у счастья, оказывается, тоже есть срок годности.  
  
      2.  
  
      Развод удалось свести к малой крови — замять историю в прессе, отсудить у внезапно проявившей характер Ольги трехлетнюю Дашку, даже склонить на свою сторону поначалу рвавшую и метавшую мать, требовавшую вернуть жену «в семью».  
      Какая на хрен «семья»?!  
      Виктор не претендовал на звание лучшего мужа, но и упрекнуть его было не в чем. А что он ее не любит, Ольга прекрасно знала. И должна была понимать, что делать из себя посмешище он ей не позволит. Рыжему не позволял, так с чего бы ей вдруг?  
      Ольга очень старалась раздуть из бракоразводного процесса чуть ли не охоту на ведьм. Компрометирующие снимки, свидетельства очевидцев.  
      Ох, и дура.  
      Есть существенная разница между образом жизни холостого мужчины и замужней женщины, и даже все эти свидетельства предосудительной, с точки зрения общества, его добрачной связи со скандально известным — и своей репутацией, и своими выходками — художником Александром Зибельманом, не идут ни в какое сравнение с ее, уже супружеской, изменой. Добавить к этому, что Оля — девочка, выросшая в тепличных условиях, сама не заработавшая и копейки, а ее любовник, хоть и вдовец — предпенсионного возраста банкир — узаконивать их отношения не торопится, и решение суда вполне очевидно. Дашку оставили с отцом.  
      Последний разговор с женой — уже бывшей женой, надо привыкать обратно к холостяцкому статусу — остался в памяти, как плевок в душу. Где-то в ее словах была доля правды, иначе бы не зацепило так сильно, только не ее это собачье дело, как, что и почему происходит между ним, его братом и рыжим.  
      А происходит — будем смотреть фактам в лицо, да? — происходит полный бред. Какая-то долбанная многосерийная мыльная опера. Каждая серия — на галлоны порченной крови и мотки похеренных нервных волокон.  
      Да, Витенька, ты создал монстра. Радуйся.  
  


***

  
  
      Сначала было больно.  
      Очень больно.  
      И есть, наверное, что-то неправильное в том, что от чужого счастья так тошно, что находятся сотни причин, лишь бы не видеть лишний раз.  
      Но, черт, он был так счастлив. Как это у поэтов называется? Второе дыхание открылось, точно. Сердце, как часы затикало, словно и не было тех почти четырех месяцев в кардиологии. И пришлось отпустить, в лучших традициях шекспировской драмы. Старые люди говорят еще — если любишь, отпустишь, если любовь настоящая, она сама вернется.  
      Только чушь это все, про настоящую любовь и весь этот бред. И Виктор прекрасно знал, что однажды рыжий вернется, надо только подождать. Чтобы потом снова уйти. И возможно, даже — чтобы потом вернуться обратно. И так, пока не загонит их с Санькой в могилу. Ну, или не в могилу, но в тот самый панацейный запой, это уж как минимум.  
      Саморазрушение, оно ж заразное.  
      А самое дикое — это ведь ни фига не месть, как казалось когда-то, он так живет, так он чувствует себя живым, и по-другому не умеет. У него не было возможности научится по-другому.  
      Что уж там за кошка между этими идиотами пробежала, но совместный отдых в Италии, куда не первый год зазывала младшего Танюша, упорно называемая тем тетей Таней, закончилась на месяц раньше планируемого и одиночным возвращением рыжего. И еще каким возвращением.  
      Из Борисполя, после феноменального по информативности сообщения на мобильный «Бор-ль 17.10.01 22:15», Виктор забирал его готового в хлам: там на голодный желудок, да под соответствующий настрой, много не надо, пара рюмок коньяка — и клиент созрел.  
      Без багажа. В каком-то сомнительно-пристойном костюме-тройке, наводящем на мысли о косящих под бизнес-леди легкодоступных женщинах и суровости мира высокой моды. Угрюмо молчащего и упорно избегающего зрительного контакта.  
      Что-то спрашивать в тот момент не имело смысла, Сашку надо было для начала трезветь, потом кормить… ага, в баню сводить и спать уложить! Как же он дорог-то, этот добрый молодец, со своей пулей в голове.  
      Дома Дашка закономерно проснулась и полностью игнорируя неискренне строгое: «А ну марш в постель!», с любопытством захлопала на «молодца», невнятно огрызающегося на попытки его разуть, светло-карими, как и у папочки, глазенками.  
      Двенадцатый час. Совсем, коза, от рук отбилась без бабушкиной дрессуры.  
      — А тете плохо? — участливо поинтересовалась дочка, приседая на корточки и подпирая мордашку пухлыми ладошками.  
      Как ни странно, при виде ребенка рыжий присмирел — а может, просто обалдел от изреченной устами младенца истины? — и безропотно позволил снять с ног по-летнему легкие туфли. Пальцы на ногах оказались ледяными просто. Да, тут уж вам не солнечный Милан, и, как некоторым любила повторять, фальшиво улыбаясь, маменька — «не май месяц, Шурочка».  
      На это «Шурочка» рыжий бесился, но молчал, возвращая улыбки. Только глаза темнели почти до черноты от злости.  
      — Плохо «тете» будет, когда папа выбьет дурь ее безмозглой головушки. Дарья, я кому сказал? Бегом в постель!  
      Сашка пьяно фыркнул, одновременно умудрившись икнуть, откинул с лица закрутившиеся в колечки от ночной сырости волосы и скосил глаза к переносице, изображая совсем поплохевшую «тетю».  
      Дашка звонко захохотала и убежала в свою комнату, топая, как маленький слоненок.  
      Простую, на первый взгляд, задачу — напоить полисорбом и крепким чаем, он усложнил до абсурдного. Тоном зазвездившейся дивы потребовал кофе. Непременно по-турецки. И уже не создавал впечатление такого уж пьяного, как час назад. Особенно, когда, подтянувшись на руках, уселся на узкую полоску декоративной барной стойки, отмежевывающей «кухню» от «столовой». Некоторая доля нарушенности координации в этом гибком движении, конечно, присутствовала, но не так страшен оказался черт, как рыжий его размалевал в аэропорту.  
      Полисорб отправился обратно в шкафчик.  
      — Чем дурь выбивать будешь? Папа.  
      Когда Сашка в фазе срыва — ему весело. И сейчас он весел, как никогда.  
      — Твою дурь — разве что дробовиком, вместе с мозгами. Ну, рассказывай. Где любовь свою потерял? Большую и светлую.  
      — На сеновале! Чту классику. Вить, а ну его на хер, то кофе. У тебя водка есть?  
      Здравый смысл подсказывал, что пить с ним сейчас — не самая умная затея, опыт же неоднократно подтверждал обратное. Так что, водку нашли. И спрашивать ничего не пришлось — сам все выложил. Так путано и долго, что и не переварить за раз, всего в кучу наплел — и про светлый образ, лелеемый в сердце, и про оригинал, не сильно-то образу соответствующий, и песня-то в принципе старая — рыжий был влюбчив, с той лишь разницей, что все его увлечения дальше высокодуховного мазохизма, стимулирующего творческий процесс, не заходили — никакого секса, никаких замашек на личное счастье. Но только на последней фразе все более менее проясняется.  
      — Вить, я не могу рисовать… Что ни начну — мертво, не то. Все не то.  
      И это молчание, этот взгляд — взгляд притащившегося за дозой торчка — эти неподвижно замершие, утратившие к двадцати семи годам детскую гладкость, чуть узловатые пальцы с почти синюшными ногтями, это позволяет закончить за него. Не так уж сложно.  
      — Пастораль убила вдохновение?  
      Ему даже отвечать не надо, и так все ясно.  
      Твою же мать, вот и вернулась «любовь».  
      И что ты с ним будешь делать? Он вернулся сыграть еще одну партию.  
      Когда-то, целую вечность назад, он, так же мягко переступая босыми ногами, подходил близко-близко, соскальзывал на пол и вопросительно заглядывал в лицо, обнимая колени тонкими руками. И пальцы вздрагивали, не сдерживая нетерпения, и вздрагивали ресницы, пряча лихорадочный блеск в расширенных зрачках. И улыбался блудливо-обещающе, почти просяще.  
      Он не проронит ни звука, даже задыхаясь от боли — ни единого звука. Таковы правила игры. Рыжий сам их устанавливал.  
      Это их тайна. Их маленькая, грязная тайна. Их игра.  
      Игра в боль и унижение. Оба больные, на всю голову.  
      И так мерзко, так сладко тянет нутро…  
  
      Проснулся Виктор от звука царапающего бумагу грифеля.  
      Половина шестого — подсказал брошенный в изголовье мобильник.  
      Если рыжий планирует на какое-то время тут обосноваться, о здоровом шестичасовом сне можно забыть.  
      Одетый в сползшие чуть ли не до копчика спортивные штаны, скрючившийся горгульей Сашка уткнулся носом в расстеленный на полу лист ватмана — откуда бумагу-то взял? — быстро чиркая простым, явно из дашкиных запасов, карандашом. Опять какая-то расчлененка — определил Виктор, присмотревшись. Много-много всякой расчленки.  
      Никак, вдохновение всерьез накрыло.  
      — Блудную музу с возвращением. Кофе?  
      — Угу. Без молока.  
      — Я помню.  
      Карандаш замер. Секунды на две.  
      — Вить. Ты не пойми неправильно. Но это ничего не меняет. Я уже заказал машину на вечер.  
      Неожиданно. То есть, вполне ожидаемо, но…  
      Все равно неожиданно.  
      — Злишься?  
      — С чего вдруг?  
      — Ну, мало ли. И Саше не говори ничего, ладно?  
      Какая же ты сука, Зибельман. Ох, и сука.  
      — Чего не говорить-то? Что тебя ебать надо, а не на руках носить?  
      Вырвалось. Просто вырвалось.  
      — Ага, — весело оскалился он через плечо, того и гляди подскочит в истовом порыве, карандаш в глаз вгонять — было уже, всякое было. — Он, в принципе, знает, просто не умеет. Но для этого у меня есть ты, Витенька, так что, ничего страшного. Хорошо я устроился, да?  
      Мордой бы тебя, да о твои почеркушки…  
      — Паааа! Пииить! — заголосила из своей комнаты Дашка.  
      Как ведро холодной воды на голову. Более, чем вовремя.  
      А то прибил бы к черту.  
  
      3.  
  
      Трезветь — отстой.  
      Так Саня хлопочущей с аспирином Татьяне и заявил.  
      Отстоооой…  
      Татьяна мыслью не прониклась, сноровисто скормила чуть не ставшую поперек горла таблетку, влила полстакана минералки и унесла за пределы досягаемости снычкованную под кровать бутылку Мерло.  
      Напиваться сухим вином — тоже не фонтан. Водкой было бы проще. Но нормальную водку в этих их итальянских лавках не найти. А производимый местными умельцами западноукраинской национальности самогон вонял так, что уж лучше напиваться сухим вином. Навсегда отбивать вкус к чему-нибудь вкусному не хотелось, а с перепою оно отбило бы обязательно, так что без вариантов: или вино, или водка, с этим-то все стабильно — поворотит с месяцок и отпустит.  
      Тошнило немилосердно. Голова трещала — оторвать и выбросить. И все еще не верилось…  
      С чего началось, Саня не мог вспомнить. Ну, как оно обычно начинается? Слово за слово, ты слово, тебе — два, и понеслась душа в рай по кочкам. И бьется прицельно по болевым точкам, безжалостно, на поражение, и особенно остро чувствуется то самое «от любви до ненависти», просто диву даешься, как прост, как короток этот шаг. А потом в лицо швыряются кольца, или что там в последнее время дарилось, хлопает дверь и «абонент вне зоны доступа».  
      Саня сполз с кровати с твердым намерением отвоевать у тетки Мерло. У желудка по этому поводу оказалось собственное мнение. И через несколько шагов этот самый желудок начал настойчиво подбираться к горлу.  
  
      — Санечка, ты меня в гроб загонишь. Еще водички?  
      Саня утвердительно булькнул.  
      Перед теткой было стыдно. По трезвому-то. Ой, как стыдно! Красавец, блин.  
      — Стакан-то держи… Вот он, вот он, стакан! Горе ты, луковое. Держишь? Ты пей, пей водичку. Я пока чайку заварю.  
      Водичка уже не лезла. Но когда выворачивается пустой желудок — это, мягко говоря, неприятно. Поэтому Саня хлебал водичку, та надолго не задерживалась и сдохнуть хотелось все сильнее и сильнее.  
      Господи, словно опять пятнадцать лет…  
      Потом был чаек. И снова водичка. И водичка с марганцовочкой. И снова чаек. И Саня решил, что больше не пьет. Даже пиво по праздникам. Ничего, крепче кефира.  
      А тетушка, злодейка, уже вечером набулькала в сладкий, как сироп, кофе коньяк. После второй чашки решили, что лучше без кофе.       Естественно, в лечебных целях.  
      — Санечка, а что случилось-то? Ты мне только лапшу на уши не вешай, ладно? Как есть говори.  
      — Теть Тань, да нормально все. Я сам разберусь.  
      — Мальчишки, — вздохнула Татьяна, по-матерински ероша племяннику волосы на затылке. — Из-за девушки, да? Ничего, помиритесь.  
      Саня даже не сразу понял, о какой такой девушке речь. Потом дошло — тетка скоропалительный отъезд Зибельмана по-своему истолковала, она-то не в курсе, никто почти не в курсе. Их с Зибельманом отношения — тайна за семью печатями, так-то. А что про него в журналах пишут, так мало ли что о людях пишут. Это же газетчики, им же надо о чем-то писать.  
      Поговорили еще о том, о сем. Ни о чем и обо всем. Вроде вспоминали что-то, обсуждали кого-то. Обычный разговор, из серии тех разговоров, что ведутся на кухне, когда уже через час не можешь вспомнить из него ни фразы, а помнишь только — было хорошо. Легко. И словно светлело на душе от этого бессмысленно-непринужденного трепа.  
      Детей у тетки нет, что-то у нее не в порядке по гинекологии, из-за этого и с мужем разбежались, живет одна, работа-дом, дом-работа. А дом у тетушки хороший, «кандомина» по-местному, на первом этаже — милейшая супружеская пара пенсионного возраста, люди той категории, что стареют телом, но не душой, так что, по выходным тетушка не скучает. Ей тут и культурный поход в кино организуют, и вечер стихов и прозы, и просто посиделки с лимонным пирогом и чаем.  
      И вроде получилось — за шесть часов ни единой мысли, никаких тисков под ребрами, никаких удавок на горле.  
      А ночью накатила тоска.  
      Злая такая, как голодная собака. Вгрызлась в сердце и хоть волком вой. Не хватало лезущих в лицо волос, в ночи совсем темных на белой подушке. Не хватало холодных анемичных пальцев, заставляющих вздрагивать сквозь полудрему. Не хватало бесконечной возни под боком и шелеста бумаги под тусклый свет ночника. Не хватало не потому, что вошло в привычку, какая уж тут привычка, когда все это счастье не дольше пары дней раз в два-три месяца, а потому что злая эта тоска нашептывала прямо в душу — всего этого может больше вообще не быть. Никогда. Совсем.  
      И раньше цапались. Но как-то не всерьез, что ли. Иногда ведь без этого никак, это только в книжках если любовь, то до гроба и без единой ссоры, а быт, он суров и беспощаден, без мелких склок никуда.  
      До утра Саня промаялся без сна и чувствовал себя соответственно — препаршиво.  
      До конца отпуска еще почти месяц. И черт его разберет, что теперь делать — то ли плюнуть на все и выйти на работу, чтобы думать обо всем этом было просто некогда, а там уж как-нибудь утрясется, то ли рвануть вслед за Зибельманом. И так не хочется опять на те же грабли, но гордость же. Гордость и чувство вины — не самое удачное сочетание.  
      Гордость в итоге победила.  
  
      4.  
  
      От Леопольдовича Сашу еще с института передергивало.  
      Нет, то, что Леопольдович предпочитал мальчиков, тут было ни при чем, в конце концов — чья б корова мычала. Просто было в этом человеке что-то… мерзкое. Жабье. И когда он осторожно брал под локоток своими влажными пальцами, казалось — там слизь останется. Ну, как у лягушек. И морда такая, пучеглазая, с обвисшими щеками и широким, словно приплюснутым носом.  
      Саша был на третьем курсе, когда Леопольдович облагодетельствовал родную кафедру энной суммой, а замдекана таинственным шепотом, запинаясь и краснея от волнения — сорокалетний мужик, багровеет и отводит глаза, цирк да и только! — просил быть с Леопольдовичем повежливее, туманно намекая, что все сейчас в его руках, и возможная карьера, и будущее материальное благополучие.  
      Ну, и благополучие кафедры, естественно.  
      Саша тогда просто обалдел. Что его попытаются подложить под Леопольдовича, это и козе было понятно. Как бы, репутация такая, поcле невинной интрижки на втором курсе с «золотым мальчиком» с экономического, оказавшимся племянником мэра, и пары историй с мордобоем — эпатаж, игра на публику, экспрессия до нервных срывов. Но вот так, почти прямым текстом?! Ему тогда было девятнадцать, а жабообразному благодетелю — сорок семь, и никакие материальные блага не заставили бы Сашу даже допустить на секундочку возможность такой «вежливости».  
      Он до последнего ничего не говорил Виктору, юлил с замдекана, стиснув зубы выпутывал предплечья из рук Леопольдовича, заимевшего дурную манеру приглашать на сорокаминутный перерыв между третьей и четвертой парами в ресторанчик неподалеку. Злился, мучился от бессонницы и мигрени, по выходным срывался на Витьку по поводу и без, начал дымить, как паровоз, выкуривая по пачке в день…       И так, пока не свалился с первым кризом.  
      Как раз у Орихипенко дома были.  
      Мамаша Витькина пребывала в подозрительно радужном настроении, даже обращалась нормально, без своих обычных ужимок. То ли восьмое марта было, то ли двадцать третье февраля. Праздник жизни, в общем. Стол ломится, водки пол-ящика, треп такой задорный, Сергей Юрьевич шутки-анекдоты травил — идиллия просто, хоть удавись. И Саня как раз приехал, сидел весь такой задумчивый, нет-нет, да пялился прямо за столом, а это та еще порция адреналина. Так что, когда растрещался мобильник и высветился неопределенный номер, Саше уже и так дурно было. Извинился, пошел отвечать. На кухню, вроде. Когда в динамике голос Леопольдовича раздался, схеровело окончательно, и что кухня, что святая святых — родительская спальня, не до того стало.  
      Леопольдович, оказывается, приехал в родной Мухосранск. И жаждал неописуемо Сашиной компании, как бы — в целях ознакомления с местными красотами. «У вас сейчас в Никитском тюльпаны цветут, да, Сашенька? Я слышал, очень красиво…»  
      Саша только и смог немеющими губами выдавить цензурный отказ, сославшись на «долго родных не видел», да «если бы вы раньше предупредили, что приедете». Леопольдович, не будь дурак, начал ковать по-горячему, мол, тогда на следующие выходные. Ласково так. «Сашенька, вы что, меня избегаете? Я вас чем-то обидел?»  
      А еще говорят «сердце оборвалось» — это метафора. Еще как оборвалось. Так трепыхнулось, что Саша забыл на мгновенье, на каком свете находится. Вот тут-то он и почувствовал во всей полноте ощущений, как в ушах звенит, а в глазах темнеет, как оглушительно может сердце колотиться в ребра, так громко, что собственного голоса не слышно, и так сильно, что не смотря на тошноту и пугающе проваливающийся под ногами пол, еще можно удивиться — почему не больно? А потом единственная мысль — блядь, не убиться бы об угол какой-нибудь.  
      На одном этаже с Орхипенко жил «клан» медиков, так Виктор сразу туда метнулся — скорую ведь можно и до утра ждать. Напоили его корвалолом, накормили валерьянкой, свернули в позу эмбриона минут на десять — вроде обошлось. И Виктор наступил на горло — рассказывай, и все тут. Уже не у родителей дома, а потом, ближе к утру, в заранее снятой на ночь квартире. Поорали, обложили друг друга матом.  
      Состояние было, как под планом — через позвоночник словно ток пропущен, взгляд фокусируется через раз, а твердые на вид поверхности оказываются на поверку, как пластилин — руки увязают, пальцы путаются.  
      Тогда Виктор через каких-то знакомых Леопольдовича отвадил.  
И потом точно так же отваживал всех кандидатов в покровители, когда об Александре Зибельмане заговорили уже как о художнике, слишком молодом, необыкновенно талантливом, эксцентричном и, как же без этого, нестандартно ориентированном. На протяжении всех тех шести лет, что он вращался в кругах, называемых богемой, на модных тусовках, сезонных экспозициях. Слово «богема» в словарном запасе Виктора существовало неотделимо от эпитета «бля!», и получалось что-то, вроде «богемабля!». И дальше зубодробительный разнос на тему «когда все это кончится?».  
      «Это» — в смысле игры с окружающими. Бесконечные провокации, идиотские выходки, пьянки, все учащающиеся приступы — бег по краю.  
      И можно было снова и снова припоминать ту историю в девятом классе, а заодно и целый выводок обид и претензий посвежее — мнимых и настоящих — угрожать, обвинять, оскорблять. А Виктор никогда не извинялся — да и кому нужны были те извинения? — и каждый раз все заканчивалось обменом затрещинами и сексом. И после этого рисовалось особенно славно, потому что хотелось выть раненым зверем от боли и рвать чьи-нибудь жилы от ненависти. Такой чистой, такой абсолютной. И думалось еще — Господи, да кто же из них двоих ненормальнее-то?!  
      А Санька был мечтой. Как и положено мечте — недосягаемой. Не потому даже, что учился на другом краю географии, просто… Мечта должна оставаться мечтой. Ее даже вслух произносить нельзя, или разобьется.  
      И было так очень удобно и просто: Виктора — поливать грязью и ненавидеть, Саньку — идеализировать и любить издалека. Идеальный дисбаланс, гармония стабильного умопомешательства. Надо было так все и оставить. Надо было…  
      Теперь некого винить в том, что жабьи лапки все же вцепились в руку повыше локтя, уже с полным на то основанием: ему нужна была эта чертова экспозиция в Гамбурге, нужна позарез, что бы вывести свое имя на международный уровень. Шанс — один на миллион, такими шансами не разбрасываются. Санька такого дать не мог. Или было удобно считать, что не мог. Или просто не было желания брать.       Неважно. Все это уже не важно.  
      Хотел сам? Что хотел, то и получил.  
      — Сашенька, вы так напряжены, — воркует Леопольдович, приблизив лицо почти вплотную, почти задевая губами край ушной раковины, и остается только прихлебывать ставший вдруг совершенно безвкусным мартини, пряча затаившуюся в уголках рта гадливость, жалея, что волосы собраны и чужое дыхание отчетливо ложится на кожу.  
      Чем-то приходится жертвовать. Сегодня — это сантиметры личного пространства. Месяц назад — хрупкие осколки мечты.  
      Саша предпочитает не задумываться, чем придется пожертвовать завтра. До завтра надо еще дожить.  
      Ему двадцать шесть лет, в общей сложности пятнадцать из которых он бы с удовольствием забыл, как страшный сон. Ему плевать на людей — люди задолжали ему детство, сорванную нервную систему и кусок пластика в сердце. Ему не плевать на себя — он бережно культивирует каждую из своих заморочек и свято верит в отсутствие кармы, поэтому никогда не упускает шансов и давным-давно избавился от стыда и гордости.  
      Есть только одна вещь, которую он не станет делать — он больше никогда ни под кем не прогнется против собственной воли. Это не моральный принцип. Всего лишь излом психики.  
      У Леопольдовича извращенное чувство такта — он бы не решился на свои поползновения, не убедившись, что «путь свободен». Зеленый свет, блядь!  
      Сам, голубчик, все своими рученьками похерил.  
      Саша попытался прикинуть, сколько сейчас Леопольдовичу. Получалось, где-то пятьдесят четыре. А выглядит на все шестьдесят. Оставался еще вариант, что у него просто не встанет — не мальчик уже, да и образ жизни здоровым не назовешь.  
      Надежда была слабой, но помогала держаться уверенно. Смелый, да? Самодостаточный. Вот и нехер.  
      Никаких звонков Виктору. Тем более — Виктору! Который так и так, скорее всего, пошлет, не стесняясь в выражениях и особо не вникая. Или не пошлет, с него не станется. Но проверять все равно никто не собирается.  
      Леопольдович заливался соловьем, скользя по лицу, по рукам масленым взглядом. Саша чувствовал себя шалавой и вел себя соответственно — благосклонно улыбался на комплименты, кинематографично курил, закинув ногу на ногу, и держал бокал в ладони, оплетя стекло пальцами так, чтобы казались тоньше — визуальный эффект гарантирован. Он чувствовал себя очень дорогой шалавой, с безупречными манерами и обещающим рай земной опытом.  
Леопольдович радостно велся.  
      И, сука такая, даже не пьянел от марочного коньяка, который глотал, аки водицу, из обычной водочной рюмки.  
      Ну что, стоила та экспозиция вот этого?  
      Теперь уже поздно думать, думать надо было, когда Санька просил не пороть горячку, прежде чем бросать ему в лицо злые, несправедливые — или не такие уж и несправедливые? — слова.  
      — Ты стал еще красивее, — пробормотал Леопольдович куда-то за ухо, потянул с волос резинку…  
      И Саша отчетливо осознал — не сможет. Он просто физически не сумеет лечь вот под «это». Стошнит. В лучшем случае.  
      К черту, все к черту.  
      — Эдуард Леопольдович, извините, мне на минутку надо… где у вас туалет?  
      После выставки в Гамбурге его работы стали оцениваться в евро. Исполнилась мечта идиота, да?  
      «Божий Дар», говорили преподаватели.  
      Но если, Господи, талант этот — твой Дар, что ж он достался-то так по-скотски, а?! И что ж он душу совсем с грязью смешал…  
  


***

  
  
      — Светка, не мельтеши.  
      — Я тебя сейчас прибью, скотина! С сердцем проблем мало? Инсульт хочешь?  
      — Боже, Звонарева, откуда этот драматизм? Просто давление скакнуло.  
      — Кулак сожми. Нормально сожми. Что, не гнутся пальчики?  
      — Пошла вон. Я нормально сжимаю.  
      — А Орхипенко где?  
      — Который?  
      — Да любой. Блин, живут же буржуи, понаразводил себе любовников… Так, сейчас тихо. Да, бля… Саш, ты знаешь, даже у моей бабушки есть электронный танометр, ты где эту древность откопал, в антикварной лавке?  
      — На кухне. Между плитой и мойкой. Стоит штука такая, кофеварка называется. Щелкаешь кнопочку, она дальше сама все сделает. Свет, уймись уже, а? Говорю же — упало давление, выпью кофе и все пройдет.  
      — Хуефе тебе, а не кофе. Может, скорую?  
      — Свет, головой не билась? Какая скорая? Ты мне еще гроб закажи!  
      — Не психуй. Допсиховался уже. Шоколадку хочешь?  
      — Кофе.  
      — Хрен с тобой, чудо чудное, сейчас сделаю. А мне мама шоколадок во все карманы напихала, куда руку не суну — опа! Шоколадка! Говорит, меня на сладкое должно тянуть. Ее тянуло. Я ей объясняю — мне бы мяса, а она все равно эти шоколадки. А еще творожок, сметанка, все, блин, для растущего организма. С сахаром?  
      — Две ложки. Имя придумала?  
      — Да успею еще. Ты не ответил.  
      — М-м? По поводу?  
      — Орхипенко где, спрашиваю! Оба. Как это они тебя без ансамбля на историческую родину отпустили? Кстати! Саш, я что расскажу сейчас! Помнишь Андрюху Синицина? Я его маман недавно видела. Синицину в том году три условно дали. Прикинь? За махинации с ценными бумагами. Он кредит на машину брал по фальшивой справке, а его начальник стукнул. Он бы выкрутился, а тут выплыло что-то с этими самыми бумагами, ну и три года условно. Могли вообще посадить на шесть лет, бабла отвалил — не меряно. А стукнул-то за что, офигеть, Саш — начальников сынок на Андрюху запал, а тот послал грубым матом. А сынок папочке, мол, так и так, домогается. Доказать — никак, вот он ему с этой справочкой и удружил. От Андрюхи жена после всей этой истории ушла…  
      — Светка, а у тебя сигареты есть?  
      — Да я не курю уже полгода… Блядь! Зибельман, какие нахрен сигареты?!  
      — В идеале — Кент, четверка.  
      — Кофе, сигареты. Сердечник херов.  
      — Кстати — кофе.  
      — Сейчас принесу. А тебе не интересно, да?  
      — Про Синицина? Очень интересно. Только знаешь, Светик, каждый получает то, что заслуживает.  
      — Угу, Бог вам судья, пух вам земля. Все равно Андрюху жалко, только на ноги встал, и тут такая лажа… Так чего там с Орхипенками?  
      — Ничего.  
      — В смысле? Саш? Ну, что ты молчишь? Саша? Ладно, проехали. Блин, Зибельман, да не грузись ты. А этот твой, как его… Господи, ну, немец этот.  
      — Леопольдович? В честь чего он мой?  
      — К словам не цепляйся. И не надо такое лицо делать, я тебя не боюсь. Что, опять проехали? А если сигарет куплю?  
      — Запрещенный прием, Звонарева…  
  
      …не то, чтобы тогда стало совсем хреново.  
      Так, черные точки перед глазами да стены хоровод водят. Долго не курил, так что, ничего сверхъестественного, бывало и похуже. Да разве ж Светке докажешь?  
      Ей бы о себе печься, честное слово!  
      Светка запаниковала, скорую все же вызвала. И хорошо, что вызвала. Скрутило ее резко, только охнула, за живот схватилась и согнулась вдвое. И вызвала-то неотложку ему, просто на всякий пожарный, а в итоге увозили уже обоих.  
      Ирреальность происходящего давила на психику. Звонарева плакала и причитала, как заведенная: «Больно-больно-ой-мамочка-больно-как!» — и Саша, кажется, орал вместе с ней — «Да делайте же, мать вашу, хоть что-то!»  
      А в квартире обнаруживались углы и стены в самых неожиданных местах, и с ними становилось невозможно разминуться, а хмурый молодой медик уверено пресек это бессмысленное движение, уводя — или уже унося? выволакивая, короче — из комнаты. То ли на кухню, то ли в другую комнату. Как-то не запомнилось.  
      И они «что-то» делали. Что-то кололи. Внутривенно. Внутримышечно. Обоим кололи. Потому что страх — лучший стимулятор сбоев сердечного ритма. А Светка все плакала и уже почти скулила в соседней комнате — тонко, душераздирающе. За себя никогда так страшно не было, как за нее тогда.  
      — Муж?  
      — Друг. Она беременная…  
      — А то не видно. Пили?  
      Саша уставился на медика без намека на понимание. Тот спрашивал не глядя, механически считая пульс, прослушивая сердце — прикосновения отдавались полуосознанной гадливостью, от нервного отдергивания удерживало только нежелание поддаваться некстати всплывшим психозам.  
      Это же врач. Спокойно.  
      — Что «пили»?  
      Отмечалось нечто совершенно ненужное, словно защитная реакция или какой рефлекс профессиональный — забить сознание визуальным хламом, запомнить, с одного скользящего взгляда, сотню деталей: светлый «ежик» волос, высокий гладкий лоб, короткая рыжеватая щетина, на щеках почти не растет, веки с белесыми ресницами чуть покрасневшие — долгое дежурство? — губы тонкие, бледные, но очерчены четко, на узком лице, да с тонким же, прямым носом — создает впечатление подуставшей такой надменности. Молодой. Кожа чистая. Ухоженный. Колец нет. Видимо, мамочка холит и лелеет. Практикант? И пациент у него уже виноват по умолчанию.  
      Ох, и доктор будет…  
      — Спиртное пили?  
      — Она беременная! Какое спиртное?!  
      А вот за это выразительное принюхивание Саша с удовольствием бы двинул товарищу в зубы. Или в глаз. Но ограничился ядовитым:  
      — Это корвалол с настойкой эвкалипта. Вас ведь, знаете ли, и не дождаться можно.  
      И последним словом чуть не подавился. Опять хватануло…  
  
      Потом, уже в больнице, было смешно. Как только может быть смешно двум идиотам, которые нечаянно довели друг друга до госпитализации. Перезванивались с «кпп», регулярно после обеда и ужина, коль уж по отделениям бродить суровые лечащие не разрешали.  
Звонаревой сказали — спазмы. Бывает. Посоветовали лечь на сохранение, но это же Звонарева, когда это она кого слушала? Удрала из больнички домой при первой же возможности. Матушку оставила не в курсе событий, а то она бы тут им задала жару. Матушка у Звонаревой женщина опасная, как потерявший управление бронетранспортер, когда доходит дело до обожаемой дочурки.  
      Раз или два, пока у мобильно не сдохло все, что там у него может сдохнуть, внешний дисплей высвечивал лаконичное «В.О.»  
      Саша старательно игнорировал. Сообщения стирал, не читая. Все в лес. И желательно — полем.  
  
      5.  
  
      Леопольдович заявился через пару дней после выписки. С извинениями и цветами, с такой здоровенной корзиной белых орхидей — как к нервной барышне, честное слово!  
      Смотреть на всю эту красоту было смешно и немного горько.  
      — Саша, я не собираюсь вас ни к чему принуждать, — благожелательно уверял Леопольдович, неторопливо перемешивая в чае мельхиоровой ложечкой сахар. — Но вы сами дали понять, что не против.  
      Орхидеи источали едва различимый, травянистый запах, от Леопольдовича тянуло невесомой, свежей нотой Acqua di gio, дорогой английский чай, ставший довеском к орхидеям, пах чем-то древесно-терпким. Эти запахи были настолько чужими, так откровенно вторгались в бережно сбалансированное седативами душевное равновесие, что Саша почувствовал себя неуютно, закурил и потянулся открыть окно.  
      — Я предлагал вам процент от аукциона. Мое предложение все еще в силе. Это хорошие деньги, сумма вполне перекроет все ваши затраты, даже сверх того.  
      — Вы думаете, дело в деньгах?  
      Стало как-то тоскливо. Не к месту вспомнилась Звонарева с ее «ох, Сашка, допрыгаешься…».  
      — Эдуард Леопольдович, мне жаль, что между нами возникло недоразумение, но того, на что вы рассчитывали, я вам дать не могу.  
      Было бы намного проще, если бы Леопольдович молча допил свой чай, встал и ушел. Но вместо этого он снова заговорил. И правильные вещи, в общем-то, говорил. А все равно хотелось заткнуть уши…  
      — Я понимаю. Мне следовало самому догадаться, что в университете на вас давили. С другой стороны, — мягко упрекнул он, — вы могли бы сами мне объяснить ситуацию, на тот момент я совсем отвык от здешних методов воздействия. Но что происходит сейчас — выше моего понимания. Саша, я ведь прекрасно все понимаю, вам всего двадцать семь, вы еще очень молоды и очень красивы к тому же, для вас я, наверное, выгляжу стариком. Но поверьте, физическая близость — это далеко не главное, что может связывать двух людей.  
      — Господи, вы словно предложение мне делаете! Бред какой-то. Теперь я тоже не понимаю, что вам от меня надо. — Саша перевел взгляд с пепельницы, которую нервно крутил в руках, на Леопольдовича. — Что вы хотите, Эдуард Леопольдович? Хватит уже ходить кругами.  
      — Я вас утомил. Пообедаете со мной завтра?  
      — Зачем?  
      Саша начал злиться.  
      Желание впечатать тяжелую стеклянную пепельницу в спокойное лицо Леопольдовича щекотало диафрагму, дыхание едва удавалось контролировать. Пить перед посторонним человеком таблетки — снова таблетки, всю жизнь одни бесконечные таблетки! — совсем не хотелось.  
      Но еще минута-другая, и он сорвется, просто сорвется.  
      — Продолжим наш разговор.  
       _Да что угодно, только бы ты уже свалил._  
      — Хорошо, — согласился Саша, как-то резко, без перехода расслабившись, — я позвоню вам завтра утром.  
  
      Леопольдович ушел, запах остался.  
      Саша пооткрывал все окна, перетащил подушки с мягкого уголка на балкон и просидел на нем до самого вечера, закинув ноги на подоконник. Несколько раз брался за планшет, откладывал, делал кофе, курил, снова брал планшет…  
      Слишком много мыслей, слишком мало времени, слишком все запутанно, слишком простым кажется на первый взгляд.  
      Хотелось или самому сбежать к чертовой матери, или послать всех по известному адресу. Не хотелось ничего. Хотелось сразу всего.  
Заполошно колотилось сердце, вяло думалось, что хватит уже курить, но курить хотелось и он курил. Пил выписанные лечащим таблетки и снова курил. Что-то рисовал. Выходил в круглосуточный за новой пачкой, привидением бродил по квартире, проигрывал в уме варианты разговора с Леопольдовичем, с Виктором… с Санькой.  
      Под ребрами безжалостно ныло.  
      «Нахуя козе боян?» — написал он в СМСке Звонаревой около часа ночи.  
      «Кидать гранаты в припляску. Маразмируешь?» — откликнулась она минут через двадцать.  
      «Коллапсирую. Ты дома?»  
      «Нет, блять, в космосе!»  
      «Беременных в космос не берут. У тебя есть, чем возбухнуть?»  
      «Семья дебилов… Найдем.»  
      Возбухивали, спустя сорок минут на такси и короткую склоку со Светкиной соседкой, возмущенной неурочной активностью в подъезде, чаем и коньком. То есть, Звонарева — чаем, Саша — коньяком. Светка слушала внимательно, пять копеек вставить не пыталась, потом долго молчала и в итоге назвала идиотом.  
      — Ты сам чего хочешь, Саш?  
      — Не знаю.  
      — А ты узнай, родной. Вдруг поможет.  
      — Спасибо доктор, очень ценная рекомендация.  
      — Зибельман, ты вообще не охренел? Каких умных мыслей ты ждешь в три часа ночи от беременной женщины? Приперся тут. У меня вообще режим. Я, может, спать хочу.  
      — Знаешь что, беременная женщина, хотела бы спать, я бы узнал много подробностей из собственной генеалогии еще по телефону. Давай, теперь расскажи мне, как ты режим тут свой блюдешь.  
      — Бляду, — хохотнула Светка.  
      — Именно что. Блядетельница. Дитя сурового режима.  
      — Скажите, Наташенька, вас никогда кованным сапогом по роже не били?  
      — Это вы к чему, поручик?  
      — Да так, разговор поддержать… Сашка, нафига ты все так усложняешь всегда, а? Жизнь, на самом деле, она простая, как веник. Пучок событий, перетянутый веревочкой — вот и вся любовь. Нет в ней ничего сложного, никакого хитрого замысла, никакого тайного смысла. Живи себе, как твоей душе угодно.  
      — Душе угодно прекрасного, разумного, вечного, — Саша с улыбкой наблюдал, как Звонарева наливает в чашку очередную порцию своего чайного сиропа, с неизменными еще со школьной скамьи пятью ложками сахара. — А жопа все равно находит приключения.  
      — Какая жопа, такие и находки, — многозначительно поиграла Светка бровями. — Ты выпей, выпей сначала, а то сейчас что скажу, подавишься еще, не дай Бог… Мне старший Орхипенко на днях звонил.  
      Действительно, подавился бы.  
      — И?  
      — О драгоценной твоей заднице беспокоился.  
      — Моя задница уже взрослая.  
      — Твоя задница в кои-то веки бесхозная. И, как я вижу, уже не знает, куда себя деть по этому поводу.  
      — Звонарева, не капай на мозг.  
      — Да всю жизнь мечтала! Сами со своей мыльной оперой разбирайтесь. Но выбирая между хорошо изученным маньяком и совершенно незнакомым борцом за справедливость, я бы предпочла маньяка. От него хоть знаешь, чего ждать.  
      — Это был поток сознания?  
      — Пошел в жопу.  
      — Я бы лучше на хуй.  
      — Ты лучше слушай авторитетное мнение, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
      — О маньяках? Я начинаю тебя бояться.  
      — Вот, придурок. Я тут умную мысль задвинуть пытаюсь, а он издевается!  
      — Свет, ну какие могут быть умные мысли у беременной женщины в четвертом часу ночи?  
      — Убью, скотина!  
      Со Светкой было легко.  
      Легко трепаться за рюмкой чая, выворачивая душу, или просто сотрясая воздух. Перекидываться через стол крекерами, с грохотом падая с табуреток и ржать при этом, как кони. Конспиративно молчать, затаившись, как мыши, когда соседи начинали стучать по батарее. Часами не произносить ни слова, уставившись с крыши на заплывший смогом город или медитативно пялясь под музыку в потолок. Срываться среди ночи на каток, или ни свет, ни заря — на море.  
      Они не нуждались друг в друге постоянно, как бывает при крепкой дружбе. Не делились событиями своей жизни в первую очередь друг с другом. Они редко виделись. Разные города, разные жизни, разный круг общения. Просто иногда им было легко именно друг с другом.  
      Выходя утром из подъезда Светкиного дома, во двор, где уже ждало вызванное на межгород такси, Саша думал об этой странной легкости, о том, а была бы она без этой спонтанности, без этих перерывов в полгода-год? Думал, что скорее всего, уже настало время очередного перерыва. Чтобы к моменту рождения мелкого Звонарева легкость эта не превратилась в рутину, когда тебя ждут в любое время суток, с любого края географии не потому, что действительно ждут, а потому, что так заведено.  
      По дороге домой он позвонил Леопольдовичу, назвал время, автоматически превращающее предполагаемый обед в ужин, и адрес небольшого простенького ресторанчика в центре. Дома честно проспал предписанные врачом минимальные шесть часов и даже пообещал себе сегодня больше не курить.  
      Жизнь проста, все правильно. Вот и нечего ее усложнять.  
  
      Леопольдович, по-видимому, изволил прибыть пораньше. И все время глаз не спускал с дверей. Поэтому Сашу заметил сразу, сделал было движение, чтобы встать и отодвинуть стул, но вовремя уловил отрицательный жест.  
      — Я не имел ввиду ничего такого, — пояснил он, когда отошел принявший заказ официант.  
      — А я ничего такого и не подумал, — в тон ему ответил Саша. — Но это было бы лишнее.  
      Леопольдович завел разговор о реакции немецких критиков на выставку в Гамбурге, вполне положительной реакции к слову, потом о вновь вспыхнувшей моде на артхаус и андеграунд. Разговор тек непринужденно под смену вин к мясному, потом к десерту.  
      Саша не собирался напоминать, чего ради затевался весь этот выход в люди. Сам Леопольдович менять тему разговора тоже не спешил. И только по завершении трапезы предложил:  
      — Еще по бокалу вина? Я бы хотел закончить наш вчерашний разговор.  
      — О, мы, наконец, переходим к сути?  
      — Да, если вы готовы меня выслушать.  
      — Тогда, пожалуй, еще по бокалу.  
      Леопольович посмотрел укоризненно, словно Саша сказал какую-то бестактность. Хотя, почему «словно»?  
      Он заговорил. Саша почти не слушал, для себя он уже все решил, весь этот вечер был простой формальностью, данью ритуалам, если можно так выразиться. Спокойно и безэмоционально проанализировав все их предыдущие встречи и разговоры, начиная тем полувменяемым предложением себя в обмен на выставку и заканчивая вчерашней проникновенной фразой Леопольдовича о том, что, кроме секса, людей может связывать еще что-то, он пришел к выводу, что по сути, все демоны существовали только в его голове. Слишком глубоко в подкорку загнал ему Виктор этот нехитрый принцип — что-то получая, чем-то обязательно расплачиваешься. Но не пора ли проверить собственную теорию? Кто знает, может она еще станет аксиомой.  
      Поэтому, когда Леопольдович умолк, ожидая ответа, Саша согласился. Вот так просто.  
      В жизни вообще зачастую все намного проще, чем представляется.  
  
      Леопольдович вернулся в Германию через неделю.  
      Он хотел дождаться, когда будут готовы все документы, чтобы лететь вместе, но Саша убедил его, что в этом нет необходимости. Все справки и документы, включая шенген на полгода, будут в любом случае, менять свое решение он не собирается.  
      По переезду придется потратить еще какое-то время на оформление вида на жительство, но этим Леопольдович займется сам, Саше останется только ставить подписи и в кратчайшие сроки вникать в нюансы и специфику местной промышленной графики. Копии контрактов он получил факсом пару дней назад и юрист не нашел в них никаких подводных камней. Если все срастется, уже в следующем январе на международной торговой ярмарке во Франкфурте* в разделе «Тренд» будут образцы, созданные по его эскизам.  
      Саша рассчитывал попрощаться с исторической родиной еще до Нового Года.  
      Было как-то странно, словно и не с ним вовсе. Не было больше ни больно, ни тревожно, как будто разом что-то перегорело или вообще выгорело, и нечему больше болеть, не о чем сожалеть. Осталась одна чудовищная усталость и отстраненное «скорее бы уже».  
      Конечно, Саша и не собирался тайком сбегать, не поставив никого в известность. Все таки, не детский сад уже, слава Богу. Но получилось так глупо — хоть плачь, хоть смейся.  
      От интернета и его благ он был далек чуть менее, чем совсем. Поэтому заказывать билет поехал в аэропорт сам. А на стоянке столкнулся с младшим Орхипенко, окликнувшем его, когда Саша уже почти сел в нанятое на полдня такси — в планах был еще заключительный рейд по врачам, подготовившим все медицинские карты, и консульство, где ждал загранпаспорт с проставленной визой.  
      Бездарно сжеванное приветствие, полминуты неловкой паузы, непроницаемая броня солнцезащитных очков и напряжение в спине, как перед затяжным прыжком в воду. Нервно. А вдруг, там на дне камни? А потом — да какая уже, собственно, разница.  
      — Провожал кого-то?  
      — Билет заказывал.  
      — Ясно.  
      Саше почти хочется, чтобы он спросил. Когда? Куда? Надолго? Чтобы просил не ехать. На коленях стоял. Целовал руки, как тогда…  
      Саша мысленно молится, чтобы он сейчас ничего не спрашивал. До прилюдных сцен точно не дойдет, не тот он человек, чтобы истерики закатывать. Но поговорить все равно надо. Просто не здесь и не так.  
      — Сань, мне еще в несколько мест успеть надо. Созвонимся, ладно?  
      Орхипенко хмурится, поудобнее перекидывая через плечо ремень сумки — от него дымно пахнет сигаретами и сладко-пряно сандаловой туалетной водой. Кивает и ставит перед фактом:  
      — Я заеду вечером.

____________________________

 

_* Франкфуртская ярмарка Heimtextil — ежегодная ярмарка-выставка домашнего текстиля, являющаяся первым в году мероприятием, диктующим тенденции на весь следующий год. На Heimtextil можно увидеть ткани и обивку, драпировки, занавески, обои, домашний текстиль, матрацы, подушки, одеяла, постельное и столовое бельё, пряжу, ковры и другие изделия ткацкой промышленности, применяемых в быту и в коммерческих целях._

  
  
      6.  
  
      На самом деле ему сейчас было страшно. Просто до дрожи в коленках.  
      Страшно поддаться. Страшно не удержаться. Страшно, что все начнется по второму кругу… Или уже правильно будет сказать — по двадцать второму?  
      Саша был уверен, что они просто спокойно поговорят, как взрослые люди, он даже тщательно продумал возможные варианты развития этого разговора.  
      Только не дошло до вариантов.  
      Сначала Орхипенко завис в прихожей перед зеркалом, на котором болталось на прозрачной присоске дурацкое замшевое сердечко с ножками и ручками, бонус из супермаркета ко внушительному чеку почти на полторы штуки одного только бухла с прошлого Дня Влюбленных.  
      Саша покусывал нижнюю губу и задавался самым логичным вопросом — какого черта он не снял его еще месяц назад? Как-то не мешало вроде, вот и не снял. Отличный стимулятор морального мазохизма.  
      Потом абсурдный вопрос — чай или кофе? И пришло время проклинать явственно прозвучавшую в голосе нервозность. И собственную тупость заодно. Ну, какой чай, в самом деле? Кофе, только кофе. Густой, как смола, эспрессо без сахара. У самого Саши от такого пойла сердце бы остановилось на раз-два, а Орхипенко ничего, всю жизнь только такой и хлещет. Как много лишней информации в голове…  
      Пять минут таймаута у кофеварки.  
      И вот, еще слова по сути не сказано, а Саша уже понятия не имеет, что вообще говорить. Письмо написать, ага. Лучше всего — уже из Германии.  
      — Сашка, что с нами произошло?  
      — Видимо, не судьба, — получилось как-то саркастично, слишком резко, самому слух резануло.  
      Поворачиваться не было никаких сил. Легче сосредоточено пялиться на кофеварку, волевым посылом уговаривая ее никуда не спешить ближайшие полчаса, чтобы можно было и дальше изображать чуткое бдение. И никаких долгих взглядов, никакого зрительного контакта.  
      — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
      Этот негромкий, усталый голос резал без ножа. Куда там Виктору с его оскорблениями. Оскорбления можно как-то прожевать и не подавиться, можно даже плюнуть в ответ что-нибудь в том же духе, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась.  
      Пришлось поворачиваться. Цеплять на лицо невозмутимое выражение, показательно выгибать бровь — мол, да-да, я весь внимание.  
      — Все же хорошо было. Объясни мне, что пошло не так?  
      Что-то. Просто что-то…  
      В голове беспорядочно металась какая-то бесформенная мысль. Не мысль даже, так, ощущение мысли. Или даже — целая вереница ощущений. Но сложить из них что-либо внятное не представлялось возможным.  
      Страх, что все равно это закончилось бы, рано или поздно. Уязвленное самолюбие. Обида за те прятки идиотские. Невозможность жить порывом, когда так хотелось. Много еще чего. И как это все сказать?! И ведь не виноват никто, просто битого стекла не склеишь. А если и склеишь, оно же все равно останется битым.  
      Сварился кофе. Никогда еще его так не дергало от писка таймера.  
      — Нервы у тебя ни к черту, — сообщил Орхипенко, пока Саша доставал чашки, наливал кофе, разбавляя свою порцию молоком до такой степени, что получился не кофе с молоком, а молоко с кофе.  
      — Вашими молитвами, — зло огрызнулся он, успешно себя накручивая.  
      — Сашка. Что же мне сделать, чтобы ты простил…  
      — Я был с Виктором, — зачем-то выпалил Саша. И сам внутренне обмер. — Уже после того, как мы… Короче, ты понял.  
      Индийское кино. Кто-нибудь, внесите на сцену палку, сегодня она обязательно выстрелит.  
      — Зачем ты это сказал?  
      — Потому что — было. Тебе же нужна причина. Чем не причина? И как правильно сказал твой брат, меня трахать надо, а не пылинки сдувать.  
      Орхипенко не просто побледнел, он посерел. На руке, сжимающей чашку, побелели суставы. Саша, как завороженный, смотрел на тонко зазмеившуюся по округлому боку трещинку, слабо соотнеся с ней отчетливо слышимый керамический хруст, сопроводивший мгновением позже брызги осколков и разлившегося по столу кофе.  
      И стало страшно.  
      Потому что, когда он вот так смотрит, тяжелым, настолько потемневшим взглядом, что и цвет глаз не разобрать, хотя Саша точно знает — обычно они серо-зеленые, как обкатанные волной «морские камешки», когда стискивает челюсти так, что желваки ходить начинают, и медленно пропускает воздух сквозь зубы — это ярость.  
      И эта ярость заводит. Заводит так, что потом уже хоть гори все синим пламенем. Саша десять лет прожил рядом с такой яростью, сознательно дергая за нужные ниточки, и точно знает — возврата уже не будет.  
      — Трахать, значит.  
      Саша медленно отодвигается от стола вместо со стулом. По кафелю скрежещут ножки, негромкой капелью льется с края столешницы кофе, и Орхипенко почти зеркально повторяет его движение.  
      Страх и возбуждение накатывают одновременно.  
      Держать взгляд и не показывать страха — подсказывает разум. Бежать — просит истосковавшееся по жестоким играм тело. Пусть кинется, пусть сломает, возьмет силой, это ведь именно то, что нужно, разве нет?  
      Это почти ломка. У него больше месяца не было секса. Это достаточное оправдание для того, что сейчас должно произойти?  
      Саша даже успевает вскочить и дернуться в коридор. Слышит за спиной грохот опрокидываемых стульев, чувствует на плече неласковую хватку и по инерции разворачивается, бьет в лицо, используя замах разворота. Чтобы не обольщался легкой добычей. Попадает в скулу.  
      Сойдет для затравки.  
      Орхипенко по лицу не бьет, его кулак безошибочно угадывает солнечное сплетение. Как хорошо, что он не успел выпить кофе. Кафель холодный, но чистый. А манера дергать за волосы — у обоих, мать их — дурная. С другой стороны, для того и отращивались.  
      Это клиника. Вся его жизнь — один сплошной клинический случай, медицина тут бессильна. Идиотизм же не лечится. Господи, и правда — семья дебилов.  
      Саша почти срывает голос, пока доведенный его стараниями до ручки Орхипенко первый раз в жизни действительно грубо и зло трахает, загнув так, что кажется или в шее, или в пояснице позвоночник вот-вот переломится.  
      Или нет, первый раз был еще тогда, в пятнадцать лет.  
      Память услужливо подсовывает отрывочек, где они с Виктором его вдвоем, ублюдки…  
      Чистейший экстаз прошибает с такой силой, по каждому нервному окончанию, что в пору терять сознание, и Саша почти теряет, балансируя на грани абсолютного наслаждения, от которого сдохнуть хочется, немедленно, и хочется жить вечно в состоянии этого наслаждения.  
      А потом даже дышать получается через раз и уже не хочется ничего.  
      Душа хотела праздника, а жопа — приключений. Жопа, как обычно, победила.  
  
      С пола собирали себя в театральном молчании. Такое ощущение, что по частям — кусок там, кусок тут…  
      Гадко. Хорошо. Внутри то ли слишком полно, то ли совсем пусто. Как после наркоза — ноги ватные, пальцы не гнутся, в голове тонкий звон. Слов нет.  
      Дышим глубоко, думаем медленно. Что дальше?  
      Головой бы, да об стену. Знал бы, что поможет, так и сделал бы.  
Демонстративное бегство в душ и полупаническое ожидание звука захлопнутой снаружи входной двери. Что же тебе надо, птица гордая, а? Пинка для низкого старта?  
      Когда Саша выходит из ванной, «птица гордая» изучает голубые дали, вид на которые открывается из окна прекрасный. В квартире сизо от сигаретного дыма, в пепельнице с десяток окурков, на полу и столе ни следа от разлитого кофе. Только несколько мелких белых осколков на светло-синем кафеле. Инородное. Надо поднять и выбросить, прямо сейчас, вот, просто жизненно необходимо.  
      Битое — выбрасывают.  
      Саша улыбается этой мысли и просит:  
      — Орхипенко, уйди сейчас, а? Потом как-нибудь поговорим.  
      Молчание, длинной в вечность — всего лишь полминуты, не больше. Он даже не поворачивает головы.  
      — Опять сбежишь?  
      Саша веселится. Это же так весело — ковырять едва зажившие раны!  
      — Ну, не все же тебе сбегать. Теперь я побегаю.  
      Он наконец отворачивается от окна.  
      — Скажи мне, Зибельман, для тебя это что, игра какая-то?  
      — Ну что ты, какие игры. Игры давно закончились. Это, Санечка, жизнь. Вот такая, хуевая жизнь. Привыкай.  
  
      Он уходит молча. Больше так ни разу и не взглянув. Впрочем — ничего нового.  
      А Саша потом уговаривает себя, что ему не больно, вовсе нет, внушает себе, что болеть нечему, и жалеет, так искренне жалеет, что он слишком живучая тварь, такая забавная, ненормальная зверушка с любовно лелеемым синдромом жертвы, всегда цепляется за жизнь, упорно и лицемерно, и не хочет, боится подохнуть, в самый последний миг все равно отскакивая от края.  
      Он держится подальше от ножей, спиртного и мобильника, просто сидит до самого утра на балконе, в берлоге из подушек и одеял, уничтожая запасы кофе и сигарет, с прохладным любопытством прислушиваясь к нестройно сбивающемуся иногда сердечному ритму, и чуть ли не впервые за прошедшие годы думает о матери.  
      Получается не очень, потому что он ее почти не помнит, а со слов дядьки портрет выходит далеко не лестный.  
      Думает, что так и не съездил к ней на могилку, что вообще слабо представляет, где она, эта могилка. А еще — что надо бы забрать у дядьки ее фотографии. Если, конечно, он их сохранил. С этого урода не сталось бы и выкинуть.  
      Думает еще о какой-то ерунде, которая сама лезет в голову.  
      Это так просто — думать, о чем попало. Лишь бы дотянуть до утра. Утром все станет на свои места.  
      Он точно это знает и не звонит, не звонит, не звонит Виктору…  
      Саша проговаривает про себя номер и время отправления своего рейса, и обещает себе — утром все будет хорошо.  
      У него теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
